Silent Hill: The Dark Realm
by Landen Ru
Summary: Everyday life for Heather Mason and her friends changes when a sinister place brings out monsters to terrorize them. They look to defend themselves with monsters of their own and all the while slowly discover the secrets of the rural American town of Silent hill. AU with aspects from the Yu-gi-oh! card game. Rated M to be safe and occasional OC's where plot demands it.
1. Heather's late start

Hello and thank you all for viewing my story. Not too long ago i Fell in love with the Silent hill franchise and wanted to write for it. I have been struggling to fight the urge to let life just move by and I really want to write. so I will try more and more to bring out stories and i dedicate this to anyone who wants to do what they love, go out and get it done. Well, here it goes. Enjoy.

* * *

Footsteps hallowed through the entrance way of the park, the only sound that could be heard. Visibility wasn't much better, Though there was light from lamppost and various devices here and there the light produced was very frail. Almost as if it didn't belong there. The footsteps got slower in pace. heavied from caution by the young girl who made them. She was now at the beginning of the amusement park and she was alone. She looked around the park to see it in a dark and dingy condition and around the corners and on a few benches were some kind of rabbit mascot costumes, bloody ones which reeked terribly. The air was thick which made breathing harder and yet none of this seemed to bother the girl. She almost seemed to expect it. '' Where am I?'' She said. The girl took another glance around and looked in her right hand which was holding a small switchblade knife. She glared at it. '' Not yet, Not for them.'' She said with hate seething through her teeth as she put the knife in her vest pocket. She reached in one of her other pockets and pulled a small handgun. Eyeing the weapon she heard a thump sound coming from a nearby door leading further into the park. She cocked the gun and looked around. No other ways than the big metal door on the side but she did find a map of the park and memorized the directions. She nodded to herself for completion of her task and headed for the door. Her gun was positioned in front of her as she opened the door and walked through it. She stopped for a moment hearing footsteps and tried to sense where they were coming from. The pattern was slow and heavy. The girl looked around and picked up a rock on the ground and chucked it at the wall. The rock made a loud noise and to it came a large organ-like humanoid monster looking around for the source of the noise. As soon as she saw it the girl took aim and fired at the monster's head. The creature turned around leaking blood from it's head and ran at the girl but she added several more shots at the beast's head dropping it dead. She sighed in relief. Until she heard another quicker set of steps belonging to another creature of the same kind. The girl gasped and tried to shoot it. unfortunately for her the gun had run out of ammo as the creature ran at her. she hurried to put more ammo in her gun as quickly as she could and the creature was only several feet away from her. ''Shit! Shit!'' She cried as the creature held it's fist back to attack. The gun was reloaded and and the girl quickly placed the gun on the head of the beast and fired. The creature stood there not moving nor the girl for a few moments until it moved again. after dropping it's hands the creature fell back on the ground dead. The girl sighed and mentally slapped herself to keep moving. She saw a a couple of doors in the circular hall she was in but when she tried to open them most were locked except a couple. The first one she entered seemed to be a gift shop. In it was candy and gifts, but the girl wasn't hungry. She realized she couldn't get to the spot on the map here so she walked back outside. The other door would have to do and she walked to it. As she reached to open the door she was attacked by a gross burnt-looking dog that pinned her down knocking the gun out of her hand an into the a hole in the center of the area. The girl was pinned right next to the hole and the beast's fangs were inches from her throat. She had no gun and needed to think quick. the girl looked at the whole and used all her strength in her knees to throw the dog beast over her into the hole. She never heard a sound to indicate the creature hit the bottom. She got back up and walked through the door where a open area was leading to case of metal stairs. She looked around and noticed no more monsters and proceeded cautiously. The stairs were cold to the touch but it wouldn't matter as the girl hurried to get to the top. At the top was a rail and a booth for controlling the roller coaster. The girl tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked at the rail and sighed. 'Oh well.' She thought as she walked across it in the direction on the map gave her. she kept walking trying to think of a way to get down but was interrupted in her thoughts by a rumbling sensation. She stopped and looked to see a light coming her way. Fast. She realized the roller coaster cart was about to hit her. Looking around she knew the only way out was to jump. she hesitated not wanting to risk it but she decided she would jump. In that moment it was too late. The cart ran her over.

* * *

There was only blackness. Then sounds of people talking casually. Clanks that sounded like glass, maybe plates? The girl woke up slowly raising her head from her sleeping position on the restaurant table. It must have been near evening as the sunlight was a redish- orange. A little more red than normal though. The girl yawned and walked out the restaurant which was apart of a large mall and made her way to some payphones nearby. She put a few quarters in the payphone and dialed a number. An older male's voice answered the phone.

''Hello?'' The man's voice said. The girl smiled and responded.

''Dad, it's me.'' The girl said.

''Heather? Are you okay?'' The man said calmy with a hint or worry.

''Yeah. Sorry I didn't call sooner.'' The girl said dismissing her father's worried tone.

''Honey were you dozing off again?'' The man said smiling at his daughter's casual ways.

The girl smiled at her father's comment.'' Yeah I guess I was. Anyway i'm coming home , I didn't get that thing you asked me to.'' The girl said apologetically.

''That's okay sweetie, It will give me a good reason to pick us up a movie while i'm out and have a father- daughter night.'' The man said smiling.

''Okay.'' The girl laughed.

''Now hurry on home honey, don't want you to be out too late. I love you Heather.'' He said warmly.

''Okay I will, I love you too dad.'' She said as she hung up the phone. Heather then checked her watch.

''Damnit! I overslept, maybe i can catch the last match.'' Heather adjusted her backpack and hurried to the end of the mall and made her way to the exit door where there was a wide field full of people wearing large metallic devices on their rists. Most of them were watching two guys in particular that had theirs active. They were dueling. Heather walked over to see what was happening so far.

''Erg, it must be the last match, everyone else looks like they got tuckered out.'' Heather said disappointedly looking at all the other duelist relaxing taking in the match. She tried to get a look at the match but at that moment she heard someone shout.

''- Attack directly!'' Was all she heard and saw a large rock-looking creature strike down one of the players. The kid was knocked down and his holographic lifepoints displayer went from 600 to 0 in an instant. The boy dusted himself off and sighed. A loud voice boomed from an intercom just then.

'' AAANNNNNND WE HAVE A WINNER!'' The voice declared passionately. everyone got up and cheered while some were a little more enthusiastic than others. '' Will the winner come up to the stage and grab his prize?'' From the other side of the duel a boy walked over to the stage as instructed. He had dark skin and long raven colored hair. Heather thought maybe he was native American. '' Ladies and gentlemen the 1st place winner of the annually sponsored central square shopping center duel monsters tournament is- The announcer quickly Looked at a sheet of paper with tournament participants names he was holding. '' Thomas Grey! As first prize winner you are awarded the one month free meal a day certificate for any of our fine vendors at central square shopping center!'' Heather groaned and decided to head back to the mall to get the subway station under the mall. She heard the announcer talk about how the participants will get a pack of cards or something and to return next time for a chance to win but she just kept walking wanting to get back home. Heather made her way down to the subway station below the mall and entered the train. She took a seat and put her backpack to her side to place her duel disk inside having no reason for it without the tournament. The train was about to start and the doors began to close as someone ran passed them before it slammed shut. Heather realized it was the guy from the tournament and she looked away. 'Maybe i'm being a little petty.' She thought. She noticed he looked a little uncertain. Was he lost? He started to walk in her direction and Heather looked down. Maybe he needs help, I guess I cou- Heather was stopped in thought by a voice.

''AH!'' She screamed. It was the guy from looked at him instinctively with wide eyes having been stirred from her thoughts.

''I'm sorry, I was just saying hello.'' The boy said looking worried. 'was she busy?' He thought. Heather tried to will her blush away. She had just looked like a huge spazz.

''I was just thinking is all.'' She said looking to the side not yet ready to face him. The boy gulped not wanting her to be upset.

''I didn't mean to surprise you, I just noticed your duel disk and didn't remember you in the tournament.'' He said. Heather looked confused for a moment and realized her duel disk was still sticking out from her backpack.

''Oh that, yeah I wasn't in it.'' She said not exactly fond of saying it outloud.

''Have you never been? It's really fun if you want to go against casual and non-casual players.'' The boy said encouragingly. Heather smiled dryly.

''I will have you know i'm the 5 time reigning champ there.'' She said proudly. The boy Looked impressed.

''Oh. You didn't want to enter today?'' He asked genuinly. Heather's proud stance dissipated.

'' I uh, I overslept actually.'' She said looking to the side. The train started moving. The boy wasn't sure if he belonged in the conversation any longer. He pulled out the food certificate.

''Sounds like maybe you didn't get a chance to win this again.'' He said looking at the certificate somberly. Heather didn't want him feeling sorry for her. She spoke up.

''Fair is fair, besides I don't need it.'' The boy was still looking at the certificate. He turned his attention to Heather now holding on to the railing to keep balance.

''I have an idea.'' he said getting Heather's attention. '' I just moved here and I honestly wish i knew more about the area, if i give you the certificate would you be willing to show me around?'' The boy asked looking to Heather for a respond. She took a good look at him. He didn't seem dangerous really but Her father did tell her never to talk to stranger. Although technically she knew his name. rubbing the back of her head. If she was gonna do something out of kindness it didn't make sense to get a payment but than maybe somewhere in the back of her mind getting the certificate in that way wouldn't feel right.

'' Sure.'' Heather said a little dryly.

''Thank you, I appreciate that.'' The boy said smiling. After a while Thomas' reached his stop, He handed Heather a paper with his number and made his way to the door. Before leaving he turned to face Heather.

'' I didn't get your name by the way?'' He said.

'' Heather, Heather Mason.'' She responded.

'' Thomas Grey.'' He said as he turned and left. Heather sighed.

'' So I've heard.'' She grumbled.

* * *

When Heather got home to the Daisy villa apartments she used her apartment key on room 102 and went inside.

'' Heather is that you?'' She heard a voice call. 'Silly dad, who else could it be?' she thought.

'' Yeah dad it's me.'' She said putting her stuff down and sitting down in the chair in the living room. From the kitchen Harry Mason looked over to see his daughter.

'' How was the Tournament?'' He asked. Heather forced a smile.

'' Oh I didn't enter, thought i would let somebody else have a shot.'' She said cooly.

''Overslept huh?'' Harry asked.

''No I...Hey whats's for dinner?'' She asked trying to change the subject. Harry humoured.

'' Just a little something I put together.'' Harry said smiling. The smell wafted over to Heather and it smelled delicious.

'' Is that meatloaf?'' Heather asked. Harry smiled a little more.

'' With mashed potatoes and some veggies, yes, it won't be too long before it's ready.'' He said. Checking the pot of potatoes. Harry looked to Heather. ''Hey do you think we should get a couch?'' Harry asked.

'' Um, well I guess but we're usually fine with the bean bag and your chair.'' Heather responded.

'' That old bean bag, your so grown now you need a better place to sit.'' Heather just looked at her father trying to figure out what this was all about.

''Well-'' Heather started.

'' And in case we should have company you know, how about a new tv?'' Harry asked.

'' Dad! I don't want to tell you how to budget but that sounds like too much.'' She said just looking at her father. '' Unless you sold the book idea?'' Heather asked making Harry laugh.

''My publisher loved it.'' Harry said. Heather ran up to hug her father.

'' Oh Dad i'm so proud of you.'' She said holding her father. She was proud, and she loved him.

* * *

Later that night Heather was in her room using the house phone. She dialed in a number and waited for a response laying on her phone rang twice and was picked up.

'' Oh hi Mrs. Shepard, is Alex home?'' Heather asked. The phone was passed over.

''Hello?''

''Hey Alex.'' Heather said.

'' Oh, hey Heather, what's up?'' Alex asked.

'' Just thought I would call, you sound out of breath.'' She replied.

''Oh that, yeah I just got done doing combat training with my father.'' He said catching his breath.

''Ever the soldier.'' Heather mused.

'' Well my dad could use the work out, I'm this close to taking him down.'' said Alex. Heather could hear what sounded like Mr. Shepard laughing in the background. '' Anyway how was your day, demolish the tournament?'' Heather sighed.

''Well I actually didn't enter, errands for dad.'' She lied.

''You overslept didn't you.'' Alex let out a chuckle.

''Pft no! just errands.'' Heather said slightly shaky. Alex stayed silent for a moment trying to figure out what was on his friend's mind.

'' Heather was it the dream again?'' He asked. Now it was Heather's turn to be silent.

''...It was the amusement park this time.'' She said feeling a bit too vulnerable.

'' Heather I don't want this getting worse, will you just talk to your dad about it?'' Alex pleaded.

'' With my worry-wart father, he would rush me to the shrink in no time.'' Heather said picturing it now. The shrink would ask Heather how the dream made her feel and Harry would be in a chair next to her telling her he is here to support her. ugh. No thank you. Alex still wasn't sure but he didn't have a lot of options.

''Do you think you could have won the tournament with your new deck?'' He asked trying to change the subject for Heather.

'' I don't know, I only saw the last turn of it.'' Heather said not skipping a beat.

'' Oh, you saw the winner? Was the guy strong?'' Alex asked.

'' I never said it was a guy.'' Heather said.

'' Was the girl strong?'' Alex corrected.

''Yeah it was a guy, I only saw the winning attack and i think it was from a Granmarg.'' Heather said. Alex rolled his eyes.

'' Maybe monarchs?'' He asked.

'' Well it was Granmarg's base form so i'm not sure how often I see that in monarchs. I will just have to ask him what he was playing tomorrow.'' Heather said.

'' Wait why?'' Alex questioned.

'' I'm meeting him tomorrow.'' She stated.

'' Like a date?'' Alex started.

'' Not like a date.'' Heather countered.

'' Well are you going to challenge him or something?'' Alex asked.

'' No were going to walk around town.'' Heather stated looking at her ceiling.

'' That sounds like a date.'' Alex said dryly.

'' No no, he wanted to give me the certificate in exchange for a tour because he's new in town.'' Heather explained.

'' Working the ol' Mason charm.'' Alex laughed.

'' Stop saying that like it's a thing.'' Heather rolled her eyes.

'' Well just be careful and call if you need anything, and make safe choices.'' Alex said.

'' Oh God Alex, your so dumb sometimes.'' Heather said laughing. '' I will see you around.''

'' Goodnight.'' Alex said.

'' Later.'' Heather finished.

Heather hung up the phone lying in her bed. She thought how wonderful it was to have good friends and a loving father, to be able to turn to people and laugh it all off. She got up to take off her daytime clothes and get into her pajamas. She entered her bathroom not bothering to look at the mirror she covered up. She never understood why she hated mirrors but she did. Once she brushed her teeth and got into her bed she would lay there for a moment, silently hoping she wouldn't have another bad dream.


	2. Not a date

It was twelve o' clock noon and Heather was begrudgingly getting out of bed. She sighed as she swung several times to silence her alarm clock getting it on her fourth try. With the alarm no longer wailing she rose slowly from under her covers. She could feel the time of noon just by the suns light through her window and she groaned.

'' Hmmmm, I guess I'm up then.'' Said Heather as she trudged towards her bathroom and started running water in her sink. As she started brushing her teeth she noticed her covered mirror. Heather felt uneasy knowing it was there. She decided to ignore it again. After she brushed her teeth Heather wet her face to wake her self up and then dried it with a towel. She walked into her kitchen and she yawned again looking around to see the kitchen empty.

'' Hey dad, I'm up!'' Heather called out with no one responding. She looked at the kitchen table to see a plate of breakfast and a note next to it. Heather examined the note.

Hey sweetie, In case you decided to sleep in (again) -Heather rolled her eyes at that - I left you some breakfast. I will be gone early to discuss my book with my publisher and won't be home until later tonight. If you decide to go out I left some money on the tv.

Love, Dad.

Heather smiled. ''I love you too, dad.'' She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. The plate had Some eggs and bacon with a single buttered toast and to the side was a glass of orange juice that had a sticky note on it reading ' please drink it all.' on it. This made Heather smile again and she began eating her breakfast. Her slightly cold breakfast. After she was done eating she put her dishes away and brought a tv tray to the chair in the living room and set it up. Once she got the tv to a show she liked she went in her room and grabbed some cards and placed them on the tray. Heather sighed and looked around at her home. She was happy with her life as it was and thought of all the things her father wanted to buy and laughed. She always thought it was funny how serious he could be and yet how much of a kid he could be, but he spoiled her a lot. Heather was grateful. As she was working through her deck with ideas going through her head with the tv playing background sound she recalled today she would be meeting up with Thomas. In truth Heather hadn't paid it much mind, but according to the clock she would need to meet him before long. Heather groaned again and decided to get ready. After taking her time in the shower she just covered herself with a towel when she would hear the phone ring.

'' Oh now what?'' Heather sighed as she went into the living room to answer the phone. She picked up the receiver.

'' Heheheh...your all grown up.'' The voice was deep like a man's and sounded old. Heather was shocked.

'' L-Listen you, don't ever call back again!'' Heather yelled slamming the phone down. A few moments would pass before Heather would move and she decided to finish getting ready trying to focus on literally anything than that call that she assumed was just made by some creep. Heather looked at herself from head to toe to take in her outfit. She didn't like mirrors so she just went with how she felt. Dressed in a navy- blue sleeveless shirt and white jeans she decided she was ready. Despite what Alex might have said she was certainly not going on a date but that didn't mean she had to look her worst. Heather grabbed her backpack with her duel disk inside and grabbed her deck and headed for the door. She stopped before opening the door and went back into her room searching through her many cards until she found a certain deck.

'' Sorry pal, your just not ready yet.''She said swapping the deck she was working on with another. Once she had her gear ready she was out the door.

Thomas by this time had been awake, eaten breakfast, dressed, and was at the food court in the center just waiting around looking through some cards. He picked one out in particular and looked at it smiling.

* * *

'' You always bail me out you know.'' He said thinking about prior duels. His morning went well enough and he was comfortable with his clothing choices. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a loose ponytail. He recalled being told by the few female figures in his short life that black went with everything much like white. Happy to gain a new friend in another town he wanted to show he was someone good to hang out with. This time he was in town for the long-haul and he was a bit reserved when he last spoke to her on the train let alone the phone to agree on the location and time. He wasn't the best with talking to girls or anyone really. Although he was certain Heather was just being nice he hoped he didn't have to be so lonely in a new town. Again. She wasn't doing this out of pity was she? He wondered having replayed his memories from yesterday. He recalled Heather looking a bit mad and he figured it was probably because he had taken her spot in the tournament. He hoped she would forgive that and things would be cool. She seemed nice enough.

'' Hey.''

'' Ah!'' Thomas screamed. He looked at the source of the voice to see Heather standing there calmly looking at him. And there went the cool factor. He smiled sheepishly.

'' Sorry, I didn't see you there.'' Thomas said as Heather grabbed a seat to the other side of the small square table.

'' I guess that makes us even.'' She said sitting down. Heather noticed the cards on the table and realized Thomas must be sprucing up his deck. Heather was curious.

'' Is that the deck you used yesterday?'' Heather asked. Thomas realized his cards were still out.

'' Yes.'' He said.

'' Can I see it?'' Heather asked. Thomas handed over his cards to Heather. She shuffled through them observing the cards when she realized they all had something in common. These were rock- type cards.

'' So rocks are your thing, huh?'' Heather said handing the deck back to Thomas.

'' Yep, I like a lot of different types but they are my favorite.'' He said smiling.

'' That explains the Granmarg.'' Heather said. Thomas thought back for a moment.

'' Oh right, you saw that?'' Thomas asked.

'' Yeah like I said I got there late.'' Heather said running her hand through her hair. Thomas wasn't sure how to go about this. He decided to change the subject. He went through his backpack and got a Portland map and pen.

'' I was thinking rather then go around maybe you could just chart the map here and give me an idea of where major the places are.''

Heather looked the map over and grabbed the pen. She noticed the areas that one would need to go and marked them with the appropriate subway route. When she was done she handed the map back and Thomas put it away.

'' Thanks.'' Thomas said putting his map away he looked back to Heather. She looked a little out of place.

'' Sure thing.'' She said looking around a bit . Everywhere but at Thomas in fact. Thomas had an idea. He looked through his backpack and pulled out his duel disk.

'' Hey Heather, would you care for a duel?'' Heather turned her attention to Thomas and saw his duel disk.

'' A duel?'' Heather's eyes lit up. '' Well I do have my deck. ''

* * *

The two went outside to the same spot the tournament was held at. The two walked up to each other and handed each other their decks to shuffle.

'' Ya know you just showed me your deck earlier, not really fair is it?'' Heather said asking Thomas if he wanted to back out with her eyes. Thomas smiled.

'' Just because you saw the cards doesn't mean you can stop them.'' Thomas said as he finished shuffling Heather's deck. Heather smiled and handed his deck back as well.

'' Good. I would have shown you mine. I won't take the easy shots.'' Heather said walking away to allow space between them for the holograms. Thomas walked a bit in the other direction just the same.

'' Nothing easy about this I'm afraid, would you like to make this for the crown?'' Thomas said pointing to his backpack which had the certificate in it. Heather shook her head.

'' Nah you keep it warm for me, I'll tag you in the next tournament.'' Heather said activating her duel disk. Thomas followed her pace and turned his on.

'' We'll see.'' The two drew their five cards but didn't look at them.

'' Shall we flip a coin?'' Heather asked.

'' Your call.'' Thomas called back.

'' You can go first.'' Heather said. Thomas considered her decision was based on the fact that first turn player didn't get to draw an additional card at the start of their turn but in truth Heather just liked being able to battle as soon as she could.

Thomas looked at his hand. He placed two cards from his hand onto the field. one face down in the monster zone and the other in the spell/trap zone.

'' This should be enough. '' Thomas said signaling the end of his turn.

'' You would think so wouldn't you?'' Heather mused. Heather placed her hand on her deck and took her draw. After looking at her hand she decided to go with her tried and true strategy. Push through. She played a card from her hand.

'' I activate the spell molten conduction field!'' She declared. The hologram for the spell took shape on the field.

'' Hm?'' Thomas motioned. Realizing what this meant.

'' With this spell I get to put two laval monsters from my deck into my graveyard.'' Heather explained as she placed laval lakeside lady and laval volcano handmaiden into the graveyard. Her Graveyard began to glow. '' Now with handmaided going to the grave while another laval was in the graveyard she sends a laval monster from my deck to my graveyard. I'm choosing laval volcano handmaided.'' Heather said putting her copy of handmaided into the graveyard.

'' And from your new handmaiden you will ditch another.'' Thomas said. Heather nodded repeating her process with the third handmaiden going to the grave.

'' And with the final handmaided in the grave I send laval forest sprite to the grave.'' Heather said shuffling her deck. Heather smiled as her spell's hologram disappeared. . '' Now I use Laval lakeside lady's effect.''

'' Good move, but it won't work.'' Thomas said. He seemed calm. Heather took that into consideration.

'' As you can tell my lakeside lady let's me to banish herself and another laval monster in the grave to destroy a set card on your field. In this case I banish handmaiden.'' Heather stated.

'' But now your wondering which to pick.'' Thomas said. Heather just shrugged.

'' Maybe for like a second, maybe, but I'm sticking to my plan thank you.'' Heather said confidently. '' I select your non- monster card.'' She said pointing to the mystery card. The image of lakeside lady appeared as Heather removed her and handmaiden from the grave showing Thomas while Lakeside lady's hologram reached her arms out to Thomas' direction creating lava which made it's way towards his face down card.

'' I activate my face down!'' Thomas said pressing a button on his duel disk revealing his face down card. '' It's called skill imprisonment and it is now targeting my face-down monster so for the rest of this turn said monster will be protected by any monster effect that targets it.'' The trap let out a small ball of light that went into the face-down card while the lava burned the hologram of the trap card. Heather shrugged again.

'' Well I guess you were right, but it doesn't change anything.'' Heather said. She was getting pumped. Thomas was hoping for this and would prefer her to be more comfortable with him and if that meant her bringing the fight in this duel so be it. Heather played another card from her hand.

'' I summon laval cannon.'' Heather said calling out her monster. The creature appeared with a brief grunt. The rock like lava creature charged it's cannon on it's arm and aimed in to the monster zone next to it.

'' My monster can summon a laval monster that's in the banished zone when he is normal summoned.'' Heather explained. From cannon's arm shot out a red energy blast that took the form of laval volcano handmaiden. Heather looked through her extra deck and picked out a card. Thomas knew she would head for a synchro summon now. After all handmaiden was a tuner monster.

'' Now with my level one handmaiden and my level four cannon. I synchro summon laval slasher.'' Hand maiden became transparent and cannon leaped into her causing a bright light to appear and laval slasher came out of the light. The monster struck a strong pose.

'' Now in case you weren't aware my slasher gets two different effects based on if I have two or more lavals in my graveyard. For two or more he gets piercing and for three or more if he attacks a defense monster he gets a second attack after that.'' Thomas braced himself.

'' Slasher take out his monster!'' Heather called out. Upon her request slasher leaped at the face down and the monster revealed itself to the attacking creature. It appeared to be a older man with a wild beard wearing some kind of martial arts uniform. The hologram states said the monster had 1800 defense. Slasher cut through the monster wounding it but in the attack the defense monster struck slasher with a forward palm strike. The defense monster shattered into pieces and Thomas' life points dropped by 600 points.

'' Good work slasher now-'' Was all Heather could say when she noticed her monster struggling. '' Slasher? Slasher make your second attack.'' Heather tried to call the attack but slasher's hologram turned to an orb of light and came back to it's card. Heather looked at Thomas.

'' The monster you took down was none other then the legendary jui jitsu master, a monster who when is struck while defending returns your monsters to the hand, or in this case your extra deck. Heather frowned and picked up her card and put it back into the extra deck.

'' Guess that ends the battle phase, your wide open.'' Thomas stated. Heather's face was a bit red at her current position. She looked at her hand.

'' My turns over.'' She said plainly. Thomas life points were reduced to 7400 but she wanted to do so much more. Thomas drew his card and smiled at it.

''I hope your ready.'' Thomas warned.

'' Try me.'' Heather said back. Thomas removed legendary jui jitsu master from his grave and summoned a large rock creature from his hand. It's states appeared in hologram with 1900 atk and 1300 def.

'' I summon gigantes to the field by banishing an earth monster from my grave. And that's not all.'' Thomas said as he called another monster from his hand. A young monk appeared next to gigantes with 1300 atk points in his stats. '' I also call to the field monk fighter. And I will have them both attack. First to strike was gigantes who slammed the ground hard causing cracks to spread to Heather and a wave that drove her back a bit. The next attack came from monk fighter who rushed to Heather and struck her with a punch. Heather put both her arms up to block as monk's fist struck. The pressure from the solid vision hologram was swift and light but as far as Heather had been concerned she could always tell what the real deal would have been like. Like falling down really far in a video game. Heather's life point counter dropped to 4800. She composed herself and walked back to where she was before. The exact spot. She looked at Thomas.

'' I see you have no issue going all out against a girl.'' Heather said rubbing her arms where she blocked monk fighter.

'' Something tells me your not someone I should take it easy on.'' Thomas said. Heather smiled.

'' Your pretty smart then.'' She added.

'' Who says I'm going all out though?'' Thomas said placing a card face down on his field. '' Turn end. Heather reached for her deck.

'' Draw!'' She yelled as she started her turn. She smirked from looking at her draw. ' Still in this.' she thought. '' I activate the spell, dark world dealings. We draw one and ditch one. '' She and Thomas both drew one card and discarded another card from their hands. Heather's smile was visible to Thomas even from their distance.

'' Is this what you meant by not going easy?'' She revealed the card she just drew. Thomas' expression revealed his thoughts.

'' Lets go! Rekindling!'' Heather called activating her spell. The card took form in hologram and turned to separate flames in Heather's monster card zones. Heather called out from her graveyard Laval's forest sprite, three Volcano handmaidens, and Flamvell fire dog. All emerging from the flames in her card zones.

'' Rekindling summons as many fire- attribute monsters with 200 defense in my graveyard.'' Heather explained as she placed the monster cards from her graveyard onto her duel disks monster zones.

'' Where did Flamvell firedog come from?'' Thomas asked.

'' Darkworld dealings let me discard him. Heather said grinning. Thomas looked at her field trying to estimate what summons she could now perform.

'' Now with firedog and handmaiden I call the synchro monster lavalval dragon.'' Handmaiden turned transparent and firedog jumped into her ethereal form becoming a serpentine fire dragon. '' Next I summon another flamvell firedog from my hand and use it to synch with laval forest sprite to summon lavalval dragun.'' The molten rock dog appeared and quickly joined with sprite in a syncro summon to form lavalval dragun. Lavalval Dragun had 2500 atk and lavalval dragon had 2000 atk.

'' Because forest sprite went from the field to the graveyard all my lavals now get 200 attack points this turn for all the lavals in the graveyard.'' Laval sprite's hologram appeared in a ghostly form with handmaiden and cannon all throwing their energy into the living laval monsters. Then I activate lavalval dragon's effect to return laval's handmaiden and cannon to the deck to return your face-down back row card to your hand.'' After Heather shuffled her monsters back into her deck lavalval dragon blew a large amount of steam at Thomas' back row card. It was in that moment that Thomas responded.

'' I activate from my graveyard the skill imprisonment trap card.'' Thomas banished his card and it's transparent hologram form appeared sending a protective light to Thomas' face-down in time to save it from lavalval dragon's ability. '' By banishing this card from the grave after the turn it was sent to there it repeats its effect from before.'' Thomas explained. Heather sighed.

'' I will summon Inferno by banishing one fire monster from my grave.'' Heather removed laval forest sprite from her grave to summon her fire monster. She now only had one card in her hand. Heather was considering not attacking, after all Thomas still had that face down and he made it a thing to protect it. Heather played her last card.

'' I activate back-up rider!'' Heather said as her spell card appeared granting energy to her inferno. '' This spell card boosts the attack of one monster on the field by 1500 for the turn. Battle!''

Heather called her attack. '' Inferno attack his gigantes.'' Inferno jumped above gigantes and blew a gust of flame at the giant swiping 700 points of life from Thomas who was now at 6700. At that moment gigantes fell down and shattered while causing a huge rumble that took Thomas' face-down with it. Heather looked confused. She was even more confused when a large dust devil took form. It caused wind to blow everywhere and Heather struggled resisting it.

'' What is going on?!'' Heather questioned. Thomas took out his destroyed card from the grave and showed it to Heather.

'' This card is called wild tornado and it has some interesting effects, one of which was triggered when it was destroyed. This card will now destroy one face-up card on the field of my choosing.'' Heather looked at the dust devil through her hands which were trying to keep the winds from her face wondering where it was heading. '' As for how it got there, gigantes destroys all spell and traps on the field when he is destroyed in battle.'' Thomas said putting his trap back into the graveyard.

Heather's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. He protected his cards and allowed her to go all out because he could survive the assault and with out a hand she would have to start top decking. ' What kind of deck uses these strategies?' She thought.

'' I select laval dragon!'' Thomas called as the dust-devil surrounded her dragon and ripped it to shreds. The holographic shards went around Heather. She put her hands down as the winds stopped. Inferno now roared getting Thomas' attention.

'' When inferno destroys a monster it inflicts 1500 points of damage to your life points. Heather said. Thomas was met with a fireball and his score dropped to 5200.

'' Not bad.'' He said getting up from the blast.

'' Laval dragun attack his monk.'' Heather called as her dragon monster shot flames at monk fighter. The monk stretched out his chest and jumped at the flame fist first. Monk fighter was destroyed and Thomas' life points didn't change.

'' Why are your points the same?'' Heather questioned.

'' When monk fighter is in a battle any damage I would take is brought to zero.'' Thomas explained.

'' Well I like his attitude towards taking on certain death.'' Heather said.

'' Yeah, he's brave like that.'' Thomas said taking joy from Heather's compliment of his monster.

'' Well with no more monsters i'll have both handmaidens attack directly.'' Heather said. The twin handmaidens threw small fireballs at Thomas that both had 700 atk force due to laval sprites effect. Thomas life was drained to 3800. Heather watched him get up and And though she was in the lead she knew better than to get sloppy from that, especially one with the opponent having cards in hand while she did not.

'' With back-up rider's effect ending soon I synch with hand maiden and inferno to call back laval slasher.'' Slasher returned and made his pose again. '' With laval dragun I can search a laval monster in my deck and send one from hand to grave.'' Heather searched out laval lakeside handmaiden and with no other cards in hand she put it in the graveyard. '' Because I sent handmaiden to the grave I will send a laval lakeside lady from my deck to the graveyard.'' Heather said as laval forest sprite's effect ended and her last handmaiden was banished due to the effect of rekindling.

'' Turn end.'' Heather now had her set up. With slasher back she could peirce Thomas' monsters and because she just sent lakeside lady to the grave that meant slasher had two attacks if it fought a defense monster first and either way lakeside lady could wipe out any face-down next turn also. If that wasn't enough laval dragun could search out a laval next turn anyway. Heather felt comfortable with this and her life point advantage. Thomas was up and he looked determined. He drew his card.

'' I activate the spell double summon from my hand. Next from my hand I play the card of demise.'' Thomas played his spell and drew his three cards.

Heather rolled her eyes. 'Of all the top decks.' She thought.

'' Next I play the spell book of eclipse.'' Heather watched as all her monsters were hit by a black light forcing her monsters face down. '' Now I summon fossil tusker.'' A fossilized mammoth appeared. Heather figured she would lose a monster this turn as their defense was low. '' Now I sacrifice tusker for granmarg the rock monarch.'' Thomas called as the huge earth emperor took the field.

'Oh no!' Heather realized what this meant.

'' With granmarg tribute summoned I destroy one of your face down-cards, I'll be nice and let you choose.''

'' Your so kind.'' Heather mocked. '' I select slasher.'' She said sending it to the grave as granmarg sent a earth- cracking tremor towards her cards hologram. Slasher's hologram shattered and Heather put it's card in the graveyard.

'' Granmarg attack the face-down.'' Thomas called and granmarg advanced to slam the face-down lavalval dragun. The dragon was shattered into pieces in a single blow. Heather had lost control of the duel once again and was staring down a monarch with no hand. She needed to draw a winner now. '' That ends my turn.'' Heather drew.

''I play one day of peace.'' She said drawing a card. Thomas looked surprised.

'' Well of all the cards to pull.'' He said.

''Your one to talk with that last draw.'' Heather said. '' Now I get to buy some time.'' She looked at her card as Thomas drew his own. '' I play one card face down.'' She said.

'' My turn.'' Thomas said drawing his card. '' so I can't damage you this turn so I will just place two cards face-down and it's back to you.'' Heather looked at her deck and hoped so much that she would pull what she needed. She drew her card.

'' I banish laval lakeside lady and slasher to destroy one of your face-down cards.'' Heather said removing her selected cards from her grave. Thomas eyed his face-down cards.

'' Meh.'' Thomas said shrugging. Heather didn't like his relaxed composure.

''I will destroy the one on your left.'' Lakeside lady appeared and threw slasher in lava form at the face-down which caused it to melt in transparent form. With this the card was revealed as quaking mirror force. 'That had to be a trump card.' Heather thought.

''I summon laval cannon from my hand.'' Heather said placing the card on her duel disk. Cannon appeared and shot out another energy blast to Heather's unoccupied monster card zone. '' I will have cannon revive sprite.'' From the blast laval forest sprite appeared. Heather grabbed both her monsters and called out her synchro summon. '' With the level two tuner forest sprite and laval cannon I synchro summon laval the greater.'' Heather said while placing the synchro materials in the grave and putting the synchro monster on the field. Laval the greater appeared with his 2400 attack and 800 defense points. '' Once again forest sprite gives all my laval monsters 200 attack points for each laval in my grave this turn.'' Laval the greater had it's attack raise to 3600. Thomas was surprised another boss monster appeared after Heather was just on the ropes. '' It gets worse, I activate my face-down.'' Heather said revealing her card to be torrential tribute.

'' Torrential tribute in a fire deck?'' Thomas questioned.

'' Surprising , No?'' Heather said. The trap card rose above and let out a huge torrent on the field destroying granmarg and once the water hit laval the greater steam went everywhere.

'' That was a downpour.'' Thomas said watching the steam clear the field. To his surprise laval the greater was still standing. '' I thought torrential tribute washed away all monsters on the field when a summon goes off?'' Thomas questioned.

'' Laval the greater banishes a laval in the grave to survive when an effect tries to destroy him.'' Heather said removing lavalval dragon from her grave.

'' Well, your driven.'' Thomas said waiting for the obvious attack.

'' You could say that. Now laval the greater attack him directly.'' Heather said as laval the greater ran at Thomas. Thomas looked at his face- down card. He considered playing his face down. He didn't and laval the greater struck him to the floor. His life-points down to a measly 200. Heather wondered if she should check on Thomas but he soon got back to his feet.

'' So you couldn't finish me off after all.'' Thomas said dusting himself off. Heather smirked.

'' Turn end.'' Heather said while laval the greater's attack returned to 2400. Thomas drew his card.

'' I summon dogu.'' Thomas said playing a card from his hand. As he did a statuesque creature appeared with 1900 atk points. Thomas then smiled and Heather wondered why. '' I play my face-down card rock bombardment.'' His trap revealed Thomas took a card from his deck and sent it to the graveyard. As he did several large rocks were flung from the trap card and straight towards Heather. She braced herself for the impact even though they were holograms it wasn't a fun sight. Heather's life point counter on her duel disk went from 4800 to 4300. Heather was confused again.

'' Let me explain. My trap takes a rock from my deck into the grave to deal you 500 damage.'' Thomas informed Heather. She smiled realizing he was out of cards until a light shined on his field. From the light a mold-like rock monster appeared to Thomas' field.

'' The monster I placed in the graveyard is revival golem. When he goes to the graveyard from the deck I can either place him in hand or to the field. '' Thomas said placing the card on his duel disk. Heather looked at his field and realized what happened. He was going to xyz summon. '' I open the overlay network with these two monsters to perform an xyz summon. '' Thomas chanted as his two monsters became light and entered a swirling vortex. From the vortex appeared a warrior made out of pearl. '' Appear now Gem-knight pearl!'' Thomas called. The gem- knight shined in the sunlight. Heather noticed it had 2600 atk.

'' Gem-knight pearl attack laval the greater.'' As Thomas called the attack gem-knight pearl ran towards the synchro monster and punched it in the gut with more than enough force to shatter Heather's monster. With laval the greater destroyed Heather's life points went to 4100. Heather couldn't believe it. She had her opponent at 200 life and she wasn't able to finish this. She looked at her deck. She needed to draw a winner.

'' I draw. From my hand I summon the laval cannon.'' Heather said placing her card on her duel disk. Laval cannon appeared once again and called a banished laval monster in the form of lavalval dragon.'' With help from laval cannon I summon lavalval dragon.'' Heather declared placing the card on the field. Thomas eyed that particular synchro.

'' Now with lavalval dragun I return my laval the greater and lavalval dragun to my extra deck to return that pearl of yours!'' Heather called out victoriously. As she did so lavalval dragon blew it's steam at pearl. At this moment a bright light went over pearl.

'' What the?'' Heather started.

'' I banished my skill imprisonment from my grave.'' Thomas said as he took his card from the graveyard.

'' I thought you used that already?'' Heather questioned.

'' Dark world dealings.'' Was all Thomas said. Heather watched the bright light protect pearl from removal and she realized she lost another chance.

'' My turn ends.'' She mumbled.

'' Draw.'' Thomas said looking at his card. '' Battle. Gem- knight pearl attack laval cannon.''

Heather was confused. Why wouldn't he attack the monster that could return his only monster back to the deck next turn? Did he mess up? was it the other card in his hand? he wasn't taking it easy on her was he? Heather's monster was destroyed and her life points became 3100.

'' In my main phase 2 I activate the spell card, fissure.'' Thomas declared placing his spell in the spell/trap zone of his duel disk. The ground under lavalval dragon split from underneath causing the dragon to fall under. once the dragon was under the ground it closed back up sealing it in. The dragon was destroyed and Heather was now back where she started.

'' And back to you.'' Thomas said ending his turn. Heather looked at her deck. She questioned how she would get out of this. Every time she got an edge she lost it moments after. Was there a move that would make a difference? Heather breathed in and decided she wasn't finished yet. She drew her card.

'' I activate the warrior returning alive.'' Heather said. With her spell on the field her duel disk displayed a holographic image of her cards that qualify per it's effect. She selected the laval cannon card and it was dispensed from her graveyard. Thomas watched as she grabbed it from her grave and put the warrior returning alive in the graveyard. '' Now I summon him of course.'' Heather said as she called out her monster.

'' Now you know the drill. Cannon will revive a banished laval, and I choose lakeside lady.'' As Heather said it laval cannon was producing a magma charge from his cannon to the field and it formed into lakeside lady. Now with level three lakeside lady and level four cannon I synchro summon the level seven laval stennon. '' As heather called out her monster a great bright light appeared and larger, more fierce, laval cannon with 2700 atk. Thomas stared at the monster and realized the tables had once again turned.

'' Now laval stennon attack!'' Heather called out. Stennon charged his arm- cannon. Stennon fired a hot white beam at gem-knight pearl and try as pearl did to survive he was destroyed. Thomas' life points dropped down to 100. He couldn't take another hit or he was done. Heather subtly let out a sigh, relieved she could take the lead again. Thomas looked at Stennon. Then he looked at Heather. She was strong. Good. So was he.

'' I draw.'' Thomas declared. He looked at his drawn card. '' I summon the rockstone warrior.'' Thomas' monster was a man-sized golem with 1800 atk. '' Battle. Rockstone warrior attack.'' Thomas had made his declaration. One that confused Heather.

'' So your going out in a blaze of glory huh?'' Heather asked, figuring she had won.

'' Something like that.'' Thomas said. Rockstone warrior ran at the much bigger synchro monster. Laval stennon responded by firing his canon which destroyed rockstone warrior into pieces. Two of which landed on Thomas side of the field. The debris received stats of zero atk and zero def for both stones.

'' Your life points are the same. let me guess, another monster that reduces damage to zero.'' Heather guessed.

'' Much more than that. When the rockstone warrior attacks but is defeated he leaves behind two tokens on the field. '' Thomas said proud of his maneuver. '' This of course ends my turn.' Thomas said. Heather drew her card.

'' I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus. Now in two turns I get my magical stone excavation card.'' Heather said banishing her spell card from her deck and shuffling it.

'' And by that time you will have two cards to discard for your spell to get back rekindling.'' Thomas stated.

'' yep. countdown begins.'' Heather confirmed. ''Battle. Stennon attack one of those tokens.'' Laval stennon charged a tiny energy blast and threw it at the token which crumbled with ease. '' I end my turn.'' Thomas was able to stall with his tokens, but he couldn't keep this up forever. he needed to turn things around.

'' Draw.'' Thomas looked at his card. I play one card face-down.'' Thomas said while a face-down card appeared in his spell/trap zone side of his field. This would have to do. he looked to Heather signaling his turn ending. Heather drew her card. ' Molten whirlwind wall.' She thought.

'' I will attack you last token with stennon.'' Stennon again charged a tiny blast not wasting energy on what essentially was a normal rock. At that moment Thomas responded.

'' I activate my second rock bombardment.'' Thomas said sending another rock monster to the grave. Boulders flew at Heather and she raised her arms to defend against them. The holograms once again shattered once they touched Heather as she was budged back slightly with her life points going to 2600. When she lowered her arms she saw what looked a low-tech robot leaping at stennon.

'' What the Hell?'' Heather let out.

'' When I sent a rock from my deck to the grave I sent my tackle crusader. When he goes to the graveyard I can flip one face-up monster to face-down position.'' Thomas explained. As he did tackle crusader was on the back of stennon and the stennon was struggling to remove the attacker. Stennon was brought to his knees when a burst of flame emitted from stennon destroying tackle crusader in the process. Thomas was shocked. Stennon got back up and finished his attack. The token crumbled.

'' How?'' Thomas asked.

'' When a card targets stennon I can banish a laval in my graveyard to negate and destroy the source.'' Heather said showing her banished laval cannon card to Thomas. Heather decided against playing her trap card. It could increase her monsters attack but she needed more cards in hand to use her magical stone excavation and next turn she would have exactly that. May as well just wait and finish him off next turn.

'' My turn ends.'' Thomas heard Heather's declaration and knew he was in trouble. It was now or never. He breathed deeply. Focused. Then he drew his card.

''Draw.'' He looked at his card. '' I banish gem-knight pearl and and gigantes to special summon gaia plate the earth giant!'' The souls of Thomas' two monsters left his graveyard and melded to become a gargantuan golem. Gaia plate roared with it's stats showing a 2800 atk. The roar carried in a forceful wind that pushed Heather back a couple of feet.

'' How is it roaring? It's a rock.'' Heather shouted through the wind.

'' Gaia plate attack Laval stennon. Gaia plate lunged towards stennon. Stennon trembled and as it did it's atk meter dropped to 1350.

'' Why did it weaken?'' Heather asked as her monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 1150.

'' Fighting gaia plate is fighting the very earth itself. As such the opposing monster is weakened by the fierce aura it brings and loses half their attack points.'' Thomas explained. Heather stared at the massive monster and drew her card. In her standby phase heather retrieved her magical stone excavation and eyed her hand. If she gets back rekindling she wouldn't have a synchro that would stop gaia plate. She could stall with a synchro in defense mode but it would be an all up hill battle from there.

'' I play one card face-down and end my turn.'' Heather declared as her card materialized in the spell/trap zone. Thomas drew his card. 'Might be useful later.' He thought.

'' During my standby phase I must banish a rock in my graveyard to sustain Gaia plate.'' Rockstone warrior's energies left the graveyard and entered gaia plate. '' And now gaia plate attacks you directly.'' Thomas declared his attack.

''I respond to your attack with blazing mirror force!'' Heather called and her trap hurled a flurry of flames at gaia plate who brought it's arms up to block. Half the flames had burst off of gaia plate destroying it and going towards Thomas while the other half dropped down on Heather. Both Thomas and Heather's life points dropped to zero at the same time. The game was a draw. The holograms disappeared. Heather was panting, trying to catch her breath. Thomas sighed as he wiped some sweat from his brow caused by the holographic fires heat. Thomas looked to Heather who had looked a bit dejected.

'' Would you like some food?'' Thomas offered. Heather smiled.

* * *

Heather and Thomas sat in the food court eating their food. Heather Just took a huge drink of her soda.

''Man that was a close duel!'' Heather let out as she went for another fry.

'' It really was.'' Thomas agreed moving his fork through his noodles. '' You seemed disappointed.'' Thomas admitted. Heather looked to Thomas when he said that.

'' I guess it's a bit lame but I really wanted to get the win, but it was still a great duel though.'' Heather admitted. Thomas smiled.

'' I Thought so. Truthfully you should have won though.'' Thomas said. Heather raised an her eyebrow when Thomas said that.

'' You don't have to take it easy on me, I'm a big girl.'' Heather said crossing her arms. Thomas realized how she took it.

'' What I mean is that the laval deck is fierce because that rekindling is a one card game- changer and you can only run one due to the ban list.'' Thomas took a sip of his soda. '' Since my duel disk isn't set to accept anything but ban list duels at the moment I assume you could only use one and if you drew another I doubt I would have gone past that turn. Heather unfolded her arms.

'' Well I don't think there was a guarantee I would draw it but you also have a strange deck.'' Heather's face jolted when she said that. '' Not that that's bad but It's hard to predict and seems to be based on defending.'' Heather said waving her hands to dismiss the negative side of her comment. Thomas Didn't take what she had said as bad though. He got out his deck and handed it to Heather. She hesitated but grabbed it and proceeded to look through it.

'' The deck was made to stall more than defend. I like to see people put a lot into their duels so most of those cards are used to disrupt plays and it has several powerhouse cards like gaia plate to do heavy damage.'' Thomas explained. Heather finished examining the deck and handed it back to Thomas. Heather took another sip of soda when Thomas looked to her. '' How about you?''

'' How about me what?'' Heather asked.

'' What drew you to the laval archtype?'' Thomas said smiling. Heather though for a second before responding.

'' honestly, I don't really like them too much.'' Heather said reaching for another fry.

'' You don't like them?'' Thomas questioned.

'' Well I guess it's like they are cool but they aren't exactly me, like I appreciate their style and how tough they are but not too much else.'' Heather said then chewed on her fry.

'' That's understandable. Picking a deck is hard.'' Said Thomas. Heather looked at Thomas and brought her knees to her chest with her arms folded around them.

'' To be honest I like that they are molten rock people because I have a slight phobia about fire, it's like fire is scary but these guys are just really hot boulders so they have a strong fighting sense but without the scary part. I really don't know why fire scares me so much anyway.'' Heather said unfolding her arms. '' I'm really not sure why I told you that.'' Heather admitted scratching the back of her head. She was a bit uncomfortable saying this to someone she hardly knew.

'' I appreciate that. You struck me as a warrior user or maybe.. Dragon?'' Thomas said. Heather's face seem to pay attention to that dragon part but Thomas wasn't certain why.

'' So did you run into any close duels?'' Heather said trying to change the subject as she took a sip of her soda. Thomas humored her.

'' There were a few duels that were hard but really I kept staying alive because everyone seems to go for an otk and when they failed to take me out they had used all their resources.'' Thomas said getting a piece of chicken from his noodles. Heather lowered her eyes realizing that she had done the same thing in their duel. '' Like I said though I made that deck to be able to keep pace with the other duelists.'' Heather had all but finished her lunch and was just grabbing her pickle slices she saved for last. '' Having just moved here I wanted my rocks to make people really test themselves and have a good duel with others not so much to win.'' Heather finished her pickles and looked at Thomas. '' Everyone was either too concerned with winning or I guess they didn't take interest. I was hoping that I would make a friend at the tournament.'' Now Thomas felt a little too open unaware he was letting out so much.

'' It worked.'' Thomas looked to Heather.

'' What?'' He said confused. Heather stood up.

'' Your plan, it worked. I wasn't sure about you at first and If I'm being honest I was a little bitter about not winning the tournament and I held that against you but you ended up being pretty cool so I guess that makes us friends, or whatever.'' Heather finished rubbing her elbow. Thomas smiled.

'' Thank you. I'm glad I met someone who could really duel back there.'' Thomas said trying to change the subject for Heather. Heather didn't miss a beat.

'' Well I have plenty of decks stronger than this one and we still haven't settled our score. Actually me and some friends are meeting up tomorrow to hang out if you wanna come.'' Heather said connecting her hands and stretching her arms above her head. Thomas wore a huge smile. He already made a friend and now there were others that might like him.

'' I would be happy to. I have some pretty good decks raring to go.'' Thomas said. Heather picked up her tray and tilting the contents in the trash can.

'' Cool. That way I can settle the score.'' Heather said smiling. At that moment her watch alarm went off. Heather turned it off. '' Well looks like I have to get going soon. Want to join me on the subway?'' Heather asked.

'' I would, but I have to pick up a few things while I'm out.'' Thomas responded. Heather held her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

'' Well dinner and a duel, you sure know how to show a girl a good time, see you around.'' Heather said lazily giving a thumbs up as she turned to walk towards the subway she turned around to ask Thomas something. ''Hey. That last duel in the tournament, what deck did you go against?'' She asked. Thomas thought for a second.

'' Blackwings. The guy kept going for an otk and recycled raikiri but his attempt to attack me for game got book of moon'ed and the I called out granmarg to destroy it for a direct attack getting the win.'' Thomas recalled. Heather smiled.

'' Extra points.'' And with that she went her way.

* * *

Heather just walked into her apartment and set her stuff down in her bedroom. She looked around to apartment to see she was the only one home.

'' Dad?' Heather called but got no response. She decided to go to her room and take of her shoes and socks and lay down on her bed. She went over today's events and kept replaying the duel. She was unsatisfied. The duel was great but having a tie was killing her if only to know who was ahead of the other. She got up and grabbed her deck. With the deck out she placed her cards on her bed so that she could see them. She had a few ideas going through her mind. Heather grabbed some cards from her drawer and placed them near the laval deck.

'' Some of these should do the trick.'' Heather said memorizing the significance the pulled cards had in her deck. At that moment Heather heard the front door slam open. It startled her and in her mind she replayed that phone call from earlier. Heather ran to her door to see what made the noise ready for what she didn't know when she would see her father Harry Mason struggle to walk into the kitchen carrying some paper bags. Heather steadied her breathing and ran to help her father with the bags.

'' Dad! What are you doing?'' Heather called grabbing a bag and placing it on the table. Harry put his bag on the table next to the other one.

'' I'm sorry, honey. I was with my publisher all day and I got a lot of headway with the book done so since we were already eating I brought home some food.'' Harry said apologetically. Heather grabbed a container and looked at the food.

'' Dad this is from that one fancy restaurant, amanti abbracciano.'' Heather said. Harry started getting plates for the food.

'' Yeah that place has amazing food, you'll like it.'' Harry said.

'' Dad, who is this publisher?'' Heather questioned. Harry looked curiously at his daughter.

'' Heather my publisher is a dear friend and when business like this is done it only makes sense to eat at a big place, the company paid for it so don't worry about it.'' Harry said dismissing his daughters concern.

'' Was it a woman?'' Heather asked. Harry coughed.

'' I don't see why that's important.'' Harry said putting food on his and Heather's plate.

'' Dad! Amanti abbracciano means lovers embrace in Italian. It's a popular date place.'' Heather said crossing her arms.

'' Well I see your paying attention in school, but trust me Michelle is just a friend.''

'' Michelle!'' Heather burst.

'' Heather.'' Harry cooled his voice hoping Heather would follow his lead. Her eyebrows furrowed.

'' And you were gone for how long?'' Heather didn't let up. Harry couldn't say he was surprised. Heather was known to be stubborn at times and Harry knew it was a trait she picked up from him leaving him taking a softer approach to their 'debates'.

'' Honey a book is more complex then signing contracts, there is character concept, editing, story review and more.'' Harry said turning to get them drinks from the fridge.

'' So if you were gone hours and having dinner for a meeting where did you go before?'' Heather asked. Her posture not changing.

'' I don't se why-''

'' Where you at a movie, a picnic, her room-''

'' Heather Cheryl Mason! You get your food and take a seat so you can watch a movie with your father. Right now young lady.'' Harry didn't yell but his tone was strong. Heather let up. Any time Her middle name or 'young lady' was used meant danger zone but he had used both so Heather decided she would drop it. For now.

* * *

One awkward rented romantic comedy later heather went to her room and picked up the phone and dialed Alex's number. The phone rang as Heather laid down on her bed. The third ring got an answer.

'' Go for Alex.'' Alex said.

'' Please don't tell me that's your new thing.'' Heather said groaning.

'' It's on a week trial.'' Alex said. They both laughed. Heather explained about her dad's situation.

'' Not bad. not bad.'' Alex said.

'' Not bad! Have you listened to a thing I said?'' Heather said trying to keep her voice down.

'' Well considering he's mastered the ol' Mason charm I'm thinking she's a total babe.'' Alex said. Heather smacked her face.

'' Does the ol' mason charm have a week trial also?'' Heather asked.

'' It comes and goes, like the time I referred to myself as the Alex.'' He said. Heather sighed.

'' Well just the same I don't like this.'' Heather said softly.

'' Well nothing's confirmed yet but if I'm being honest It's a wonder he hasn't dated yet if he is doing that with, er, what was her name again?'' Alex said.

'' Michelle Valdez.'' Heather said dryly.

'' Oh. She's Latin?'' Alex said excited.

'' Stop that. I think she is Cuban.'' Heather said bitterly.

'' Well try not to worry, your dad is all about responsibility so if something is happening she can't be all that bad.'' Heather hated hearing that but she knew her dad was someone who makes good choices.

'' I guess.'' Heather said deflated.

'' Heck remember that time when we went on that field trip and he drove all the way to school and stopped you before getting on the bus so he could give you some sun screen?'' Alex recalled.

'' Oh don't remind me. I mean I'm glad he did that, it was hot out there, but those punks were being stupid. Anything to make fun of others for even a second is cool to some people out there. Thankfully that kind of scene lasts longer if your a guy.'' Heather remembered the small hand full of teenagers who she shared the school field trip with that decided to be annoying. Things like that didn't bother her much anyway. She did remember the worried look on Harry's face though. He was really worried about her. He did goofy things when he was worried. Heather remembered the stun gun Her father bought her. She smiled remembering how he said that he was randomly around that kind of shop and it was on some kind of sale so he got it for her. She knew that was a lie and he just wanted her safe. Then she thought of the time right after when he tried to say boys might approach her. Tried is the term because Heather took the stun gun from his hand, kissed him on the cheek, and thanked him while running to her room. She refused to have that conversation with her dad.

'' Heather?'' Alex called. heather snapped out of her daydream.

'' Huh, what?'' Heather said.

'' I was doing a bit on how you had your own date today with that guy.'' Alex said.

'' Oh, let me get back on track. It wasn't a date, your a doofus, and then you say something back.'' Heather said flatly.

'' Well maybe it wasn't so great.'' Alex laughed.

'' Your a riot. Actually he was pretty cool. Didn't need the stun gun. Also we dueled.'' Heather said recalling the events.

'' Who won?'' Alex said getting drawn in.

'' A tie.'' Heather said in low tone.

'' How did you manage that?'' Alex asked.

'' Blazing mirror force.'' Heather stated.

'' Oh. I love that card.'' Alex said.

'' Right. Yeah it was pretty back and forth. helped me learn about my decks needs.'' Heather said.

'' By needs you mean the ban list giving you back rekindling at 3?'' Alex said more than asked.

'' Exactly. Also trying to make the deck copy the speed summoning that rekindling gave me was a mistake. I have a few new ideas, so let's see how that goes.'' Heather said a bit excited.

'' Well what was the other guy playing?'' Alex asked.

'' Thomas? Well I can't be telling you other people's strategies now can I?'' Heather questioned.

'' You could if your awesome.'' Alex offered.

'' Nice try. I didn't say what you have either. But I was thinking since were all meeting up tomorrow he could come?'' Heather asked. Alex was silent for a moment.

'' Well yeah but I want a shot at his deck.'' Alex made his claim.

'' Hold on there cowboy, I tied with him so i have a score to settle.'' Heather shot back.

'' Nope. New recruit has to go through trial by the Alex.'' Alex said firmly.

'' And it's back. we will settle it there. I thought you would be okay but I wanted to ask anyway.'' Heather said.

'' So you invited him already?'' Alex asked.

'' I really want to get the title back.'' Heather said.

'' Well we both know my deck is the strongest.'' Alex mocked.

'' Pfft. Not even. I guess I will see you there to settle that too.'' Heather said.

'' Yeah. Until then.'' Alex said.

'' Oh Alex, thanks by the way.'' Heather said softly.

'' Well not really sure what for but as long as it warrants a cheeseburger then anytime Heather.'' Heather laughed.

'' You got it. Goodnight.'' Heather said.

'' Goodnight.'' Alex said and hung up.

Heather looked back to her cards and rummaged around which would go into her deck. She remembered how worried her father was the day of the field trip. He loved her so much. She was lucky to have him. Maybe he did deserve someone to love. All he did was take care of her and it made Heather realize she barely remembered her mother.

'' Jodie.'' Heather whispered. Heather finished working with her cards and decided to go to bed.


	3. So it begins

The town of Silent hill was reaching night time and It's residents were nowhere to be seen. They were never at night. Except for two of them. On the corner of Ellroy street and Bloch street were an older couple running to a gas station. Behind them was their car, smoke fuming from the engine.

'' DAMN IT THEODORE! How did you let this happen?!'' The woman shouted as she struggled to keep her pace and breath simultaneously.

'' NOT NOW BETTY! JUST KEEP RUNNING!'' He said as they came upon the gas station. The couple reached the front. Theodore ran to the entrance but it was locked. He banged on the door desperately. Betty, trying to catch her breath looked at her frightened husband.

'' Why did you have us go out Theodore?'' Betty said in a low tone. Theodore lowered his hands from the station window and turned around.

'' Damn it Betty, I didn't know the car was going to out...We have to keep moving.''

'' WHERE?! HOME? WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME.'' To this Theodore looked around at the empty town. The only name for it would be a ghost town, for all it's inhabitants, living and otherwise, it was true.

'' There is a church nearby, we'll be safe there.'' Theodore said walking down Bloch street. Betty stayed put finally getting her breath back as she looked at the fading light of the sun.

'' Theodore, that's one of the fake churches for the tourists.''

'' It's a front, Betty. There is a basement site for us believers that we can stay in. Now come on!'' Betty walked over to her husband as a thick mist emerged all around them. The two noticed immediately and started running. They both knew the stories of what happens to those who get caught up in the mist. Her mist. Theodore and Betty ran as fast as they could, when they would hear strange noises. Almost like a screech but not unlike a laughter. Theodore and Betty both called out all their will and sprinted forward. Theodore was gaining far more speed then Betty mainly in part to her hills she wore for what was supposed to be ''a nice night out''. Theodore could now only think of the safety the church might bring him. It was only moments away. He could make it out of this. He saw it, the doors of the church. He was safe. He then heard his wife's horrible scream.

'' Betty!' He screamed trying to see behind him with the thick mist blocking his view. He heard foot steps slowly tapping against the ground as a person's shadow came from the mist.

'' Betty?..'' He whispered. Through the mist hobbled a grey-skinned twitching creature that resembled an armless man. Theodore's eyes grew wide and he turned to run to the church's safety. When he looked to the entrance he saw his wife trembling next to the door where a young girl stood over her. She wore a blue school uniform. She had milk- white skin with deep, blue eyes like an ocean and dark brown hair in a ponytail. She was staring holes through Theodore. He took a step back and saw his wife look at him desperately.

'' A- Alessa!'' Theodore cried out. He looked around for any possible exit but the mist wouldn't let for that.

'' Hello Principal Chaplin.'' Alessa said taking a step towards Theodore.

'' Alessa, now hold up, me and Betty never agreed with what happened to you.'' Theodore whimpered as he fell backwards. Alessa kept walking to him.

'' I know.'' She said finally standing right in the middle of Theodore and Betty.

'' Please let us go.'' Theodore pleaded.

'' You didn't agree with the order's decision.'' Alessa said calmly.

''R-Right! We didn't agree...'' Theodore said calmly. Alessa's face scrunched.

'' But you also stood by and did nothing!'' She raised her voice.

'' Please. Understand Alessa, they would never have heard us out. We -''.

'' - You what?! You don't have enough rank? You both are cowards, and you will be punished.'' Alessa's scowl only grew.

'' Alessa please..'' He cried.

'' What was it you always said Principal Chaplin?'' Alessa asked. Theodore looked puzzled.

'' What was it you always said?'' Alessa said more roughly.

'' ...Suffering builds character...' He barely spoke. Alessa raised her hand and a dark energy rose from her palm. The energy materialized into a duel disk. It floated over to Theodore and and he held it with a confused look.

'' That's how you of the order dictate who gets rank is it not? '' She asked.

''...Alessa-'' Theodore said realizing what she was driving at.

'' If you want you and your wife to live you will duel.'' Alessa said looking at Betty who was still trembling. '' You may even have your wife duel by your side.'' She said. Theodore placed his deck into the duel disk. He looked at his wife. Alessa walked past Theodore and faced the married couple materializing a duel disk on her arm. She materialized her deck and looked at the two before she would place her cards into her disk. Theodore looked at his wife. Then to Alessa. He turned and ran through the doors of the church, leaving his wife behind.

Thomas sat on the park bench looking through his deck making sure it was ready for different kinds of duels. He remembered Heather's call saying to meet at this park where she and her friends would show up to meet. Just then a red pick up truck reeled in and parked near Thomas. From the truck exited Heather, a guy, and a girl all about the same sge. They walked up to Thomas with Heather was standing in front of Thomas.

* * *

'' Hey Tommy, These are my friends Alex and Elle. '' Said Heather. To her side was a tall male with short hair and a serious look. To her other side was a blonde girl who looked kind. Thomas disregarded the ''Tommy'' comment and stuck out his hand to shake. Alex didn't take his hand. He just kept a stern face. Elle immediately took Thomas' hand noticing this. Alex's face seemed slightly more uninterested.

'' Alex prefers to reserve judgement until after he really knows someone.'' Elle said smiling.

'' A wise policy.'' Thomas said softly. Heather held her arms to her head and looked to Alex as she walked over to the bench Thomas was sitting on.

'' Alex is just scared of more competition.'' Heather said sitting back. Alex scoffed.

'' Funny. Pretty sure I'm the best duelist here, Heather.'' Alex said. Heather raised her eyebrow.

'' Now guys let's not start this again.'' Elle pleaded

'' Me and Heather tied, does that count for anything?'' Thomas added in. Heather winced. Alex smiled.

'' Oh yeah huh. I suppose that means beating you will prove I'm number one.'' Alex said heading to the back of his truck to grab a duel disk. ' He's definitely a warrior-type. I bet if we duke it out in a duel he will might be more fond of me. Hopefully.' Thomas thought.

'' Guys really we can also grab some food. There are about Seven reputable locations around here.'' Said Elle.

'' Come on Elle,you know Alex invented the hard way.'' Heather said. Thomas walked over to the bench where he left his bag containing his duel disk. Heather grabbed the bag and handed it to him.

'' Try to put on a good show for us so when I take him out it we can all feel good about it.'' Heather said.

'' Your a sore tie-er you know.'' Thomas said taking his bag and adjusting it on his back. Heather narrowed her eyes and gave a small smiled. Thomas smiled and walked towards Alex. he took out a deck from his bag and placed in it his duel disk.

'' You know Alex, in all fairness, Heather and I used some decks with bugs to work out. This deck is a step above that one.'' Thomas said. Heather looked over and her interest was peaked. Elle took a seat next to Heather and smiled realizing the duel was inevitable.

'' They all lose to me just the same.'' Alex said confidently.

'' Well ''They'', aren't me.'' Thomas said as both there duel disks activated.

* * *

Theodore ran at full speed past the rows and to the corner where a door was. Struggling with the door handle he thought back to Betty. She was trapped back there. With Alessa. He opened the door and went down a narrow staircase as fast he could nearly tripping several times. When he reached the bottom he saw a large wooden door with a symbol of a circle with three circles in its center. He opened it immediately and walked into what appeared to be a school hallway.

'' No! It's not possible.'' Theodore whimpered. He looked around the area. this place was familiar to him.

'' This is my school...' He said realizing where he was. He turned around to the door. Except it was gone. He desperately felt around for the door but it was no use. He finally walked away looking for an exit when he heard a sound coming from one of the classrooms. Theodore walked towards the door and listened to the source of the noise. 'Laughter? Children? At this hour?' He thought. The classroom number looked all too familiar. He decided he was better off leaving whatever this was alone. He walked down the hallway slowly. He knew where everything was. He worked there after all. Suddenly a quick screech grabbed his attention. He turned around to see a small locker was open.

'' Hello! is anybody there?'' He asked cautiously. Theodore would walk over to the locker and examine it. Nothing was inside. 'Probably a vacant locker.' He thought. After closing the locker He returned towards the exit when another sudden screech went off. He looked to see where it had come from. Another open locker. He sighed heavily trying not to let this get to him. All of a sudden every locker begin to open and shut furiously. Theodore was surrounded by shuttering lockers slamming hard. And then they just stopped. He looked around and caught his breath. He needed to stay calm. He walked towards the exit when the lockers to his sides slammed once again.

'' No!'' He screamed running to the other corridor trying to leave this cursed place. As he made his way towards what leads to a second way out of the school the lockers started up again. Shocked he turned around quickly and ran back to go through the first exit when the lockers started up again. He turned to go back to where he started and passed the door he saw earlier but when he did the lockers in front of him banged loudly. He turned around again only to see all the lockers slamming but the ones near the door.

'' Fine!'' He screamed as he headed for the door and opened it. He looked inside to see a bunch of children screaming about and crowded around a single desk. He walked towards them and gasped at what he saw. It was Alessa Gillespie stuck at her desk being called foul names by the other children. ''Witch''. ''Thief.'' So many foul things and they wouldn't stop. Her face was hidden by her hair and hands and she was weeping. Theodore walked over to her desk.

'' That's enough!'' He said walking over to Alessa. Theodore put his hand on her shoulders. When she looked at him he saw she had no face. Theodore gasped and stepped back. He saw the other kids were faceless also. Alessa turned her head and a loud slam could be heard. Theodore looked back to see the door was now shut. He turned back to see Alessa gone. And in front of him the kids were all impish and grey. He ran to the door but it was locked. The grey children made atrocious noises and scurried towards him. He tried desperately to open the door. It wasn't budging. The little patter of the grey children got closer to Theodore as he fidgeted with the door. Finally he got it open and he fell right threw the door and tumbled down a flight of stairs hard. Scared, he got up and looked around. He was back outside the balkan church.

'' No! How?'' He spoke in a blend of horror and confusion.

'' You can't change the past.'' Alessa said. Quickly Theodore looked to see Alessa standing above Betty. She was shaking and she looked like she had been cut up.

'' What did you do?'' Theodore barely said. Betty was crying.

'' It's your own fault. You left her.''

'' I was-''

''-You ran like the coward you are and all it got you was a memory of how useless a principal you were.'' Alessa said walking down the church stairs as it's were made to ring.

''No I-'' Theodore said as he tried to get up. he stumbled from his wounded leg the fall gave him.

'' Now you have no partner to help you.'' Alessa said activating her duel disk.

''Please don't!'' Theodore pleaded.

'' It wouldn't matter.''

'' NOOOO!''.

* * *

'' Since I'm current central square shopping center champ, I'll go first.'' Thomas declared drawing his five cards. Alex seemed put off by Thomas' statement. Part of his plan to win him over. Get him riled and allow him to blow off steam in a duel. Heather also seemed put off by the statement. Not part of his plan. Elle was entirely neutral. Thomas looked at his hand. '' All right. For starters I summon Beta the electromagnetic warrior.'' Thomas said swiping a card from his hand onto his field zone. On the field a card appeared glowing and Beta emerged from the light. As soon as it did the monster was emitting a electric discharge. '' When Beta is summoned I can add one level four or lower magnet warrior from my deck to my hand.'' Thomas explained as a card from his deck moved out for him to grab. He revealed it. '' My card is Alpha the electromagnetic warrior.'' He said as he grabbed a card from his hand and laid it on the field. '' I set one card face-down and end my turn.''

'' So he uses a magnet deck huh, I guess that doesn't really surprise me.'' Heather said.

'' So you had an idea of what he might use?'' Elle asked.

'' Hm? I only knew he likes rocks. I mean It's not like with Alex, we all know what he's running.'' Heather stated. Elle nodded her head.

Thomas declared his turn ended and Alex didn't miss a beat.

'' It's my move.'' Alex declared as he drew his card. Alex scanned his hand and activated a spell card immediately. '' I play the blaze accelerator spell card.'' Alex said as his card brought out a large cannon-like gun.

' Volcanics...' Thomas thought.

'' Now from my hand I dispatch the volcanic shell to the graveyard and designate your monster as my cannon's target.'' Alex discarded the Shell to the grave yard and it's hologram leapt into the blaze cannon. '' FIRE!'' The Shell was shot straight at Beta.

'' I activate Beta's special ability. By sacrificing it I can summon a level four magnet warrior from my deck.'' As Thomas explained, Beta disappeared making the Volcanic shell miss it's target. Two spaces from where Beta was appeared a new magnet warrior. '' Say hello to Delta the magnet warrior. In defense.''

'' He dodged the blast.'' Heather said.

'' Knowing Alex this isn't a set back.'' Elle said. Heather nodded.

As Delta appeared he, too, released an electrical currant. '' When Delta graces us with it's presence, I can send a Magnet warrior of level four or lower from my deck to the grave.'' Thomas Explained.

'' Graces?'' Alex mocked.

'' Graces.'' Thomas repeated. Alex face said he wasn't amused but it was still serious. Thomas assumed he still felt he was in a good position. He was correct. '' The monster going to the grave is Gamma the electromagnetic warrior.'' Thomas said placing his card in the graveyard. Alex pushed a button on his duel disk and Volcanic shell's hologram appeared along Alex's life point meter lowering to 7500.

'' While Volcanic shell is in my graveyard I can pay 500 life points to add a copy from my deck to my hand.'' Alex said as he added his card but placed it right in the grave as soon as he got it. '' I'm dispatching my Shell to load up blaze accelerator again. Fire!'' The volcanic shell headed straight towards Delta. Delta turned right into rubble missing the blast from the blaze cannon. '' How?!'' Alex questioned.

'' Simple. I activated the trap card, spiritual earth art kurogane, which sacrifices any earth monster I have to resurrect a level four or lower earth monster in my grave aside from the first sacrifice.'' Thomas explained his trap as the crumbled Delta reformed itself in the shape of Beta. Heather looked at the combo and realized what was happening.

'' I will be right back.'' Heather said getting up.

'' Where are you going, the duel is still going on?'' Elle asked.

'' I know the next play, I'm getting my duel disk now before it really gets good.'' Heather said running to the truck.

* * *

'' -Attack him directly!'' Alessa called out. Through the thick mist a large {mechanical?} monster struck at Theodore and flung him at a nearby wall. His life points hit zero as he dropped down. The fall was rough. His body was shaking as he tried to get back up. Theodore coughed up blood as he got to one knee. His now wounded knee wouldn't move. Betty watched as Her husband stumbled to get up. From the mist emerged a large group of grey children. Theodore looked around and gasped. He tried to get up but his knee finally gave out. Alessa stood there and watched it all happen. The grey children ran at Theodore taking him down to the ground. He struggled to fight them off but it was too much.

'' BETTY!'' Theodore cried out and in an instant his voice disappeared. All that could be heard was the sound of chewing.

'' No...'' Betty whispered. She wept silently on the ground. Her husband was dead. She looked and saw the little remains of his corpse. She wanted to throw up. She turned her attention to Alessa looking back at her. 'Were her eyes glowing?' She thought.

* * *

'' With a newly summoned Beta I can once again add a magnet warrior from my deck to my hand.'' Thomas said showing Gamma the magnet warrior.

'' Let's try this again.'' Alex said as he again paid 500 life points to add his last Volcanic shell from his deck to his hand. His life points dropped to 7000. He placed his card in the graveyard. '' Fire!'' He called. The Volcanic shell went straight to Beta.

'' And once again I sacrifice Beta the electromagnetic warrior for the original Beta the magnet warrior.'' Thomas declared his monster's arrival as the yellow magnet warrior emerged. Alex took in the field and then looked at his deck. He smiled, and yet Thomas didn't feel at ease from it.

'' I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn.'' Alex said. His cards both emerged in his spell/trap zones. Thomas eyed those face-downs hard. 'A volcanic deck can go off at a moments notice.' He thought. Heather was looking around in the back of the truck looking for her duel disk when she noticed a large vehicle getting close. And fast. The white van came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of Heather blinding her with it's headlights. Heather tried to block the light with her arm. She heard footsteps coming towards her fast. Elle saw everything.

'' Quickly! Grab her!'' One male voice called.

'' Don't let her curse you!'' Called another.

'' Alex! Heather's in trouble!'' She cried. Alex and Thomas both looked to see Heather getting taken away into the van. They both ran towards her with the duel holograms disappearing. Elle ran in their direction. By the time they got there the van had starting driving off. Alex ran to his driver seat and started the car. Elle got in the side door. As Alex started the car he heard a thump in the back of his truck. It was Thomas.

'' Let me help!'' He called from the back. Alex nodded and took off in pursuit of the now almost gone van.

* * *

Alessa stood over Betty's dead body. She smiled and stared at the soulless body. She breathed in. She heard a foot step and slowly turned behind herself. It was grey child. It looked at her for a moment. The creature turned around and ran. Alessa simply turned back around when she felt a sudden jolt.

'' You think this will work? You think bringing her here will birth God? You will all be consumed by the very darkness you wrought.'' Alessa said as she vanished in the mist.


	4. Welcome to Silent hill

It had nearly been an hour since Alex gave chase to the van Heather was taken in. He couldn't focus on much else aside from getting his friend back. Neither could Elle or Thomas. It was surreal and it felt like a dream. How exactly can a person deal with watching a friend get kidnapped? Mere feet from them in the white van, Heather was gaining consciousness. She was feeling woozy and couldn't move very well. She soon realized her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. She heard several voices through her hazy state and they were all male.

'' Don't let her wake up!'' One voice called.

'' Don't let her use an evil spell.'' Another voice said.

''Spell?'' Heather thought. She didn't know what these guys were talking about but she was regaining herself.

'' Don't worry about her, She's not the half we need to be afraid of.'' An older voice said to them. Heather decided she better not move around and play possum so she could get away whenever she got the chance. The van was speeding as fast as it could go and it was nearly at it's destination. The road was becoming more bumpy as they passed by a road sign. Neither party looked at the sigh but it read '' Welcome to Silent Hill'' on it. As the road got bumpy the van would have a toll taken on it. This was not a cozy experience for Heather at all. She winced in pain as the van shuttered from the bumpy road. Alex saw that they were heading into a town. He was thinking they could get some law enforcement to help.

'' Elle.'' Alex called. She snapped out of her trance like state and looked at him immediately. '' I need you to look and tell me if you see any cops, okay?'' Alex asked.

'' On it!'' Elle nodded. Thomas listened to their plan which reminded him how dire the situation was.

'' Hang on tight, Heather...'' He muttered. A few moments later Both vehicles were officially in the quiet town of Silent hill.

'' We're almost there. Remember the plan. We drop her off to and we leave. Simple.'' The older voice said.

'' Hey what's that?'' One of the other voices said.

'' It's -'' He was cut off. Alex kept his truck headed straight when the three teens would notice a very thick fog come their way. With no visibility both vehicles were without sight. Alex tried his best to navigate but he was powerless in the fog. In moments the truck went straight in the air.

* * *

Inside the town of Silent hill a man was walking into an antique shop. He was wearing a trench coat and was cautious about checking out to see if anyone was in the shop. An older woman walked right behind him.

'' Good Afternoon, Michael. '' The woman said. The man looked behind himself startled.

'' Dahlia! Don't sneak up on me like that.'' Michael said. The woman walked to her door and hung up a closed sign.

'' Don't be so jumpy. Our time is almost at hand.'' Dahlia said walking back to Michael.

'' You said that the last time, Dahlia. '' Michael said irritated. To this Dahlia stood still.

'' The other half is here and God can be born again. It's all hands on deck.'' Dahlia said.

'' The last time that thing was born we almost got killed. Can we even control it?!'' Michael said with a raised voice. Dahlia seemed put off by this. She calmed herself down.

'' That ''thing'' is our benevolent deity and savior. Those markings of Sameal left by Alessa must have tampered with the resurrection. Besides, We found the flauros again so Alessa won't be a problem.''

'' Its not the same Dahlia, last time I wanted money, this time I expect it and want more.'' Michael said. Dahlia lifted her eyebrow at Michael.

'' Yes. We are no longer as young as we used to be.'' Dahlia said. She paused momentarily. '' Rest assured the God will bestow us many of gifts for our work. Just as soon as we apprehend Alessa'' She said.

'' How can you be so sure we can get her this time?'' Michael questioned.

'' Because it was-''

'' Yeah yeah, It was foretold by gyromancy. Where have I heard that before?'' Michael hissed as he left the shop. Dahlia simply watched him go.

* * *

Heather opened her eyes. She couldn't hear anything. No one was moving. And no one was talking. Whatever happened since she passed out she decided to take the opportunity. Heather shakily got to her feet. She loosened her blindfold down to see. As far as she could tell she was in that white van and there were two guys in front of her. Were they unconscious? They were wearing odd hazmat-like costumes. Heather wasn't sure if they wore them to hide there identity but she decided it wasn't important. She headed for the back door and after a few seconds got it open. When she got outside she realized she was in a very town. She looked behind her and saw that the van had run into a pole. The van was wrecked. She started walking looking for literally any sign of life for help when she heard grunting noises from the van. 'They were waking up!' She thought. She wasn't feeling 100% better but it wasn't the time for that. She started to pick up speed when she felt something from behind her back.

'' Don't move!'' The male voice said. His voice wasn't a powerful one but the moment be in a situation with such little control. was frightening. And it pissed her off. Heather struggled under the hold of the kidnapper. To make matters worse another one showed up in front of her. The second one attempted to grab her legs , but only got one. Heather now being partially lifted by her assailants used her free foot to push against the second one and this sent the one behind her falling backwards taking her with him. Heather immediately got up and as she did the second man came straight for her. He went to grab her by the head, but she ducked and rammed her elbows into his stomach. once he bowed in pain she elbowed his nose as the first man came at Heather. She managed to clinch her hands and swing at his face which phased him. Heather kicked him at his stomach and he fell back. She turned to head off but was grabbed by the third guy. She struggled desperately when the first two would grab her.

'' Get the hell off me!'' She shouted. The man in front of her grabbed her head trying to get the blindfold back on. Heather was trying to resist only able to currently see the man behind her looking down at her as he held her. She then noticed he was now looking past her.

'' Get away witch!'' He shouted. The kidnappers dropped Heather. She picked herself up to see what happened. The men were all standing still looking at a girl in the mist. Her face looked just like Heather's. Heather was in an entirely different shock. She wasn't sure if she was looking in a mirror. The three men stood there frozen in fear. Heather wasn't sure what was happening. She tried to picked herself up when one of the kidnappers reached out to grab her. Alessa contorted the man's arm with a thought. The pain putting him on his knees screaming in pain. Heather's eyes widened in shock. Alessa started to walked towards Heather. One of the men tried to stop her but Alessa simply waived her hand to him and he fell to the ground. Heather wasn't sure if he was dead or not but she wasn't sticking around to find out. Heather picked herself up and ran. Alessa saw her take off. Before she could go after her she heard someone's voice.

'' S- Stop- Stop right there.'' Said man's voice. Alessa slowly turned around to see the last kidnapper with his duel disk active. Alessa sighed.

'' Tell me. What did they promise you to cross me?'' Alessa said calmly. The man didn't answer. He simply drew his five cards.

'' It wasn't enough.'' She said conjuring a duel disk.

* * *

Heather ran as fast as she could down a street in a town she knew nothing about. She was looking for the nearest person she could find to no success.

'' Damn it! This place is like a ghost town!'' She said correctly. She looked around and saw a portly woman sweeping what must have been her shop. Heather ran over to the woman.

'' Please I need to use a phone!'' Heather said getting the woman's attention. The woman turned around.

'' What is the- MATTER!?'' The woman said suddenly horrified. She ran straight inside her shop slamming the door shut which broke her glass door. The woman must have been scared mindless as she locked the door after seeing the glass break.

'' Lady please, I've been kidnapped!'' Heather pleaded at the door showing her tied wrists. The woman looked to believe her story but turned and went further into her store.

'' Leave me be, devil child!'' Was all Heather heard. She saw her reflection in the glass of the store window. 'Did this have something to do with the girl who looked like me?' She thought. Heather looked down and picked up a peace of glass and took off running. To where she did not know.

* * *

The order henchman looked at his hand. He was shaking.

'' I normal summon Queen's knight to the field.'' He said laying the card on his duel disk. From the holographic light appeared a blonde woman in armor. '' Next up is the double summon let's me have another normal summon.'' He played the card from his hand. '' Come on out King's knight. And with the queen already out I get to summon from my deck the Jack's knight.'' On his field appeared two knights.

Jack's knight level five. Atk 1900 def 1000. Queen's knight level four. Atk 1500 Def 1600. King's knight level four. Atk 1600 Def 1400. The order henchman's hand count was at two.

'' From my hand I activate the continuous spell xyz change tactics.'' The card appeared onto his field. '' Now I xyz summon Number 39 Utopia.''

The king and Queen's knights entered into a swirling red vortex and from them came a white shiny warrior with the knights in an energy form floating around him as materials. '' I pay up 500 life points so I can draw a card.''

He said drawing his card. Alessa didn't look concerned. '' Whenever I summon a ''Utopia'' monster the spell xyz change tactics allows me to draw a card as long as I pay 500 life points. Oh and it's not limited at all.'' Said the henchman. Alessa didn't seem to care at all.

'' With Number 39 Utopia I overlay him and his materials to xyz summon Number 39 Utopia prime.'' Utopia reemerged in a form producing light. ''And because he was summoned I pay 500 life points to draw another card.'' The henchman did as he said and reduced his life for a draw bringing his hand to a total of 3. '' Now I use prime to rebuild the overlay network for Number 39 Utopia the lightning.'' From the swirling red vortex appeared Utopia with extensions from his shoulders holding two long blades. '' And a pay another 500 to draw my card.'' He said now holding a hand of 4 cards. Alessa just looked nonchalantly at Utopia.

'' Hope.'' she muttered.

'' And now I activate the spell card swing of memories.'' From his hand to the duel disk emerged in holographic form a spell card depicting a child playing on a swing set. '' This revives a normal monster in my graveyard for only one turn.'' He said. From the card came little sparkles of light. '' I special summon Queen's knight.'' In the light her image slowly appeared. '' I also activate the quick play spell star changer.'' As he played his spell the 5 stars on the Jack's knight card appeared above it. One of the holographic stars vanished leaving Jack's knight with only four stars. '' And now with my two 4 star monsters I once again construct the overlay network to recall Number 39 utopia!'' The two knights entered the vortex allowing utopia to shine forth holding his swords ready for combat. '' I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn.'' The kidnapper said as his field reflected his move with two cards appearing in the spell/trap zone. Alessa still didn't seem to be phased at all but she did seem to be focused on Utopia.

' With my face-downs being royal decree and imperial order she won't be doing any combos anytime soon. As for her attacks, well Utopia won't allow for that. I'm gonna hit her hard and fast before she can use any of her witch tricks.' The kidnapper thought. Alessa dropped her focus on Utopia and stared straight at the kidnapper. The man flinched somewhat but regained his composure. At this time the entire area become shrouded in a thick mist. Alessa reached for her deck.

'' I draw!'' Alessa declared while looking at her card. '' From my hand I summon Gimmick puppet gear changer.'' As soon as Alessa called her monster's name something moved from the mist in front of her. It appeared as some kind a mechanical mannequin with no head and a protrusion in it's shoulder region with a lever. The creature twitched slightly. Although it had only 100 Atk and Def.

' Some kind of doll?' The man thought.

'' And because I only control Gimmick puppets I can summon Gimmick puppet magnet doll from my hand.'' Alessa Said as she placed the card on her duel disk. From the mist electricity fizzled and the mist inside it solidified as a tall blocky puppet doll. The magnet doll began to move oddly in what looked like it was dancing. '' Gear changer will now activate it's effect to target one other gimmick puppet and copy it's level.'' The second she stated this the Gear changer's arm pulled the lever on it's protrusion. The gears inside it started spinning fast. Gear changer's one level appeared above it and became 8.

'' With these two monsters I construct the overlay network!'' Alessa said authoritatively. The two monsters magnet doll who was dancing and gear changer who twitched turned to a black light and entered a emerging red vortex. From the swirling vortex came a dark mist that spread over 20 feet and took form. Now towering over them was a giant black puppet in a sitting position tied from it's strings to a holding mechanism. '' Unleash! Show yourself Number 25 Gimmick puppet Giant grinder.'' Alessa called out as her monster was revealed. The giant puppet had 1500 Atk and 2500 Def.

'' What are you doing with that?'' The kidnapper asked , worried why she summoned a monster with low atk value.

'' I thought you smug order members knew everything. The creature in front of you holds a terrible power. For each overlay unit I dispose of, one of your special summoned monsters gets swallowed by giant grinder.'' The order henchman's eyes grew wide. '' What's more is that if the eaten monster is an xyz monster you take it's atk as damage.'' The order member looked at his life point counter and figured it out. '' Let's start.'' Alessa said as she sent one of her materials to the graveyard. One of the light surrounding Giant grinder disappeared inside it and from a huge gap in it's stomach came strings that shot out and tied themselves to Utopia the lightning. The warrior tried desperately to break free but could not. inch by inch Utopia was pulled until he was inside the grinder's stomach. All that could be heard was a loud grinding noise that buzzed and swirled. Shattered pieces of Utopia the lighting came out of the puppet and faded away. At that moment the kidnapper screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. He was almost losing consciousness. He tried desperately to regain his vision seeing only Alessa standing in the mist. He put one knee up and used it to stand. It just felt like he got cut a million little times in an instant. He tried to catch his breath.

'' Your now realizing that in this game the damage is real. How sad to see a man like you have so much faith in a cruel community of cowards only to be shaken by a little damage. All your conviction to '' purge the evils of this world'' and now you second guess because your in over your pathetic head.'' Alessa taunted. The man winced.

'' Hope can't lose.'' He said getting back up on his feet.

'' Hope is a double-edge sword. Just as it wasn't enough by itself all those years for me it won't be enough for you. You need a form of power for it to fuel.''

Alessa said detaching the last material from Giant grander. The puppet's last xyz material disappeared and its strings again hurled towards Utopia. They slowly dragged him in and his pieces scattered in front of the kidnapper's eyes. Moment by moment. Once again he felt overwhelming pain. He screamed in agony and dropped to his knees. He was shaking and could hardly move. He looked at his duel disk and saw that his life points had dropped to a low 1500. He felt something tug on his limbs and hoist him up. He looked to see it was the strings of Giant grinder.

'' And your blind faith isn't enough.'' She said.

'' My beliefs will live past my own body. Heaven I come for you. In the grace of our glorious go-''

'' Attack!'' Alessa called. As she did Giant grinder pulled him apart by his limb spewing blood everywhere. Alessa stood still watching his blood rain down through the mist. She turned her head to Giant grinder.

'' Go ahead.'' She said. The limbs tied by Giant grinder's strings were then pulled into it's stomach.

'' Hope...'' Alessa whispered. She then looked behind herself. The mist slowly began to spread past the area.


	5. Welcome to Silent hill- Thomas

Thomas' body was lying face-down and it begin to move. Slowly he brought his head up and looked around. His body was a little sore and he couldn't quite remember what had happened. He was with Heather, Alex, and Elle and- It all hit him.

'' Heather!'' He screamed. No one was around. He picked himself up and looked around. There was a very thick mist everywhere. '' Heather! Alex! Elle!'' He screamed out. Nobody answered him. ' Where was everybody.' He thought. He had hoped they were okay but soon realized he himself was not. He took another look around. Nothing. He decided he needed to start moving. Which way he wasn't sure. Thomas looked above ground from the mist to see any signs or landmarks. There wasn't much to work with. Just a street sign that said Midwhich.

''Great. I'm on a street in a town I know nothing about.'' He said feeling nervous.

While looking Thomas heard a sudden noise. He looked to see where it was coming from. He looked at a utility pole to see a large raven perched. It cawed again. Thomas turned from the bird to see what options he should take. He had none. He turned to the bird with a sullen face.

'' Hey there pal, I don't suppose you know which way I should go?'' he said jokingly. The raven just looked at Thomas with a turned head and took flight down the road. Thomas shrugged and went down the same path having no other options but to put faith in the raven.

Thomas walked for a bit now and he was amazed. He saw no people or any sign of the mist letting up. He even lost track of the raven he decided to follow. Thinking about it now it was a silly idea, but still his best one. ' Where the others looking for him?' He thought. Then he realized They may also be lost. Was Heather even safe? He wondered. Thomas was taken from his thoughts when he heard something move. He jumped slightly.

'' Is someone there?'' He asked. No response. The noise happened again. '' Hello!'' Thomas called. The noise just got closer. Thomas tried to look through the mist when a shadow was taking shape. It wasn't as tall as a human. The creature got closer to be revealed as a large dog. Thomas sighed in relief.

'' Hey there buddy, are you lost too?'' Thomas said in a light, relaxed tone. The dog just looked at Thomas. '' I tell you what, why don't we both help each other out? I promise I will get you back to your ho-'' Thomas stopped in his tracks watching the dog's face split in two from the middle. The dog bellowed in an almost pained cry.

'' Right. You clearly have this covered...'' Thomas said. The dog closed it's mouth still staring at him. Thomas bolted away from the creature trying his best not to yell. He was indeed yelling and he knew the beast was chasing him because he could hear it barking close behind him. The dog was a couple feet away from him but he still ran as fast he could. Thomas couldn't see from the mists all around but he kept going. All of a sudden another dog jumped at him from the mist in front of him. At the last second he jumped away from it and fell to the ground. He turned to see where it was and it appeared the two dogs were snarling at each other. ' Did they hit each other?' He thought. Thomas had no time to question it and he got up slowly. He slowly walked away keeping an eye on them. The first dog noticed him and started for him but the second one bit at the first and they started fighting. Thomas walked a little quicker down the road hoping never to see them again. As soon as he thought it was clear he took off running again. Thomas was eventually winded and stopped for a second. While catching his breath he saw a sign in the passing mist. It read Midwich elementary school. Thomas looked at the building considering seeking help. As he considered it the front door creaked open. Thomas' eyes widened. ' Should I go in?' He thought. This countered every bit of his horror movie knowledge. He hesitated before he would hear a familiar barking noise. Thomas ran for the door and entered the building. He once more felt the need to catch his breath. Thomas realized if the dog- creature was indeed outside he should lock it out. He turned around to close the door to find it was already closed.

'' What? Did the wind close you?'' Thomas questioned trying to open the door. It was locked. He turned around to see his surroundings. He was in a small hallway. Thomas walked to the doors at the end of the hall. His footsteps echoed loudly. He opened the door and saw a large hallway with a door going straight. To his left seemed to be a lobby area. He walked over to get help. The desk where the receptionist would be was empty.

'' You have got to be kidding me. Hello!'' Thomas called out. His voice echoed through the halls. He noticed the door was opened. He decided not to go through and keep looking for help. He tried the other side and found a door. He opened it and walked in. It appeared to be the school nurse office. He looked around to again see no one there. He looked on the desk and saw a small bottle. Thomas picked it up.

'' Health drink? That's generic. '' Thomas said. He looked around. He decided to drink it. He coughed when he drank it.'' Grape...'' He said bitterly. Although he did feel better. He walked back outside and walked into the hallway. He headed for the door in the center that said '' Courtyard.'' it was locked. Thomas bowed his head in frustration. He decided to try the door past the nurse's office. It opened. Thomas looked around seeing a staircase and a hallway with doors. He decided not to leave the area without examining it. Thomas went into the first door he saw. It was just a classroom. Of course it would be empty. Thomas looked around to see the desks in an unkempt order. They were all circling one desk. He noticed the chalkboard almost immediately. It had writing on it in what seemed like red chalk. It read '' As above.''

'' Huh?'' Thomas though. He couldn't see a reason to stick around and decided to go down the hall. When he got into the second room he saw another classroom with another odd desk formation. All the desk were aligned except for one at the very back. Thomas checked the chalkboard and sure enough the board had writing on it. It read '' So below.'' Thomas looked at the board

'' Pretty advanced stuff for an elementary school.'' He said to no one in particular. Thomas decided to go back outside to check other rooms and came across a door that said hall on it. The door was locked. He checked the last room on the floor to see a storage room. He went inside to see plain old equipment. Some cleaning supplies, brooms, rakes, etc. The only thing to catch his interest was a board that said ''keys'' on it. Thomas saw a hook with keys labeled '' Courtyard.'' Thomas took the keys and walked over to the courtyard door. He used the key leading into the courtyard. Once more the area was devoid of any people. The only think that caught his attention was a door on the other side and a clock tower. Thomas went for the door but it of course was locked. He decided to look at the tower. It had a door but he couldn't get it open. On the sides were what seemed like slots for coins.

'' One says gold and the other says silver...'' Thomas said confused. '' Is this a bunker for the school?'' He questioned. Thomas decided to go back the way he came. He remembered there were stairs going to the second floor. Thomas made his way upstairs and saw another hallway. He went into the first classroom to his right. Inside he saw a standard classroom with the desks all in order. He checked around for any clues. He made his way to the teaches desk to see a paper with some notes. It read '' I'm not sure what to do. The other kids treat her terribly. I feel so limited as a teacher and when I bring it up to the other faculty they avoid my concerns. Enough is enough, I'm going to address this to Principal Chaplin at once. - K. Gordon.'' Thomas felt a heaviness from the letter. He decided to check the other room. Once again it was a neat organized classroom. He thought to look at the teacher's desk. Sure enough there was a note. The note read '' This is crazy, but ever since I had that argument with Principal Chaplin everyone seems to ignore me. I can't help but feel a sudden sense of danger. I will simply go to the state about this strange school. I will make the call once I get home today. - K. Gordon.'' Thomas's heart felt heavy after he read the note but he didn't know why. Thomas wondered about this Girl. Was she being hurt.

'' You never know what kind of crimes can happen behind closed doors like this. I wonder where she sat. All these desk are the sa-'' Thomas stopped in his tracks. He knew since he got here something was going on. He immediately ran down to the 1st floor and into the classrooms he went to first. In one the other desks where circling one. The other one had one desk by itself in the back.

'' As above, so below...'' Thomas whispered. He ran back upstairs and went into the first classroom organizing the desk as they were down stairs. He did it. Thomas stayed still expecting something to happen. Immediately the desks flopped open and shut furiously. They all stopped in an instant and the only one open was the one in the middle. Thomas looked inside to see a gold coin. He took the coin and stared at it. Thomas smiled and went in to the other room. Thomas indeed found that the aligned chairs included one extra chair.

'' Now which one is the right one?'' He said. He happened upon one desk that stood out. It had writing all over it. Things such as '' Drop dead'' '' Go home'' and '' ''Thief'' were scratched into it. Thomas stared at the desk.

'' Oh man. To think I envied public schools.'' He said placing the desk in the back. He turned to see if the other desk would jumble about. Nothing. Thomas heard a screeching noise from the desk and he turned to look. He saw a silver coin inside. after patting his chest he reached for the coin. Before he could the desk slammed shut.

'' Woah!'' Thomas screamed. His hand was nearly slammed on. The desk slowly open and the coin was still there. '' What kind of school is this?'' He questioned. Thomas looked around. He saw a loose leg in one of the desks.

'' Meh.'' Thomas said as he took off the loose leg. He walked over to the desk. '' Okay, now be cool.'' He said walking closer to it. '' Oh man, I'm talking to a desk.'' He sighed. Thomas used one hand to hold the leg and one to reach for the coin. Sure enough the coin slammed but was stopped by the chair leg. Thomas grabbed the silver coin and put it in his pocket. Just then he heard strange noises. The door opened. Thomas wasn't sure who it was. It was summer which is why he assumed the school was empty. In a swarm little grey child-like creatures holding knives ran in the classroom. Thomas wasn't sure what to make of it but they were heading for him. Quickly her threw the desks in their way. He ran out the door and to his left were a couple more.

'' No!'' Thomas screamed running to end of the hallway. The creatures were not far. Thomas knew because their laghter- like cries were close. He came up to a door that read library. He tried to open it but it was locked. The cries got closer. To his left was a hallway door. He passed it and saw a door to his right reading library reserve. He tried to open it but it was locked.

'' Damn it!'' He cried out. The creature were through the door and closing the gap. Thomas ran down the hallway and saw two doors. He wouldn't have time to try both. '' As above, so below.'' He whispered. He went passed the chemistry lab door and to the one that read lab equipment. The door was unlocked. He went inside and shut the door. He looked around and there was nowhere to go. The creatures were banging on the door. On the wall was a rake. Thomas picked it up and stared at the rake then back to the door. He sighed heavily. He opened the door and ran through the grey children swinging his rake pushing some and hitting others. He saw another hallway door to his side and he went through it. There were some classrooms and a staircase. He went down the staircase. Once there he saw another hallway and some rooms. He ran down the hall hearing the cries of the grey children. At the end of the hall way he saw another hallway door.

'' Should be.'' He said as he went through. He entered the area and saw the reception desk. Turning around he saw the courtyard door and ran for it. Hearing the cries from those horrors he got to the clock tower.

'' Okay this side should be this coin.'' He said desperately trying to place the coins in their respective slots. He heard a click noise. He oped the door. Inside was what appeared to be a bunker shaft with a ladder going down. He closed the door and climbed down. When he at the bottom he was indeed in some kind of bunker. At the end was a small whole. Having no choice he crawled down and found another opened the door slowly and peaked outside. No signs of any grey-children. As he stepped outside he realized the sky was dark. But it was different from night. The air was warm. It looked like he was still in the courtyard but he had just gone underground. 'How could he not be underground?' He thought. Thomas looked to see everything in the courtyard to mostly be the same. The metal in the building seemed to be severely rusted. Thomas also noticed in the center was a large,strange symbol on the ground. It was a circle with a triangle in it that had odd shapes in the triangle. The outer-part of the circle also seemed to have markings in it. The strangest part was that the symbol had large red marks across it, almost as if it was being tarnished.

'' This symbol doesn't look like any I have ever seen, but it looks familiar. Is it borrowed from another culture?'' Thomas wondered. Thomas was taken back from his momentary relief of this terrible experience by the air alone. He needed to finish this. He headed straight for the doorway and pushed it open. He looked inside and was shocked at what he saw. More shocked then before. The inside no longer looked like a school. It was dark, full of rusted metal, and most shocking- Multiple bodies of grey children. Thomas grasped his rake, the only thing making him believe his entire life wasn't forfeit. He slowly made his way to the pile of grey children that only had a two count. No need to gamble they are asleep. He nudged the bodies with his rake. Nothing. Thomas looked around wondering what happened here. This placed looked like a total dungeon.

'' Wouldn't surprise me if Krueger showed up.'' Thomas commented. Thomas then noticed on the wall seemed to be writing. written in blood?. It read '' If you have made it this far, follow the clues. '' With an arrow pointing to a door. Thomas decided to trust it. He walked into what looked like a classroom. If it were being held in hell. On one of the desk was a first-aid kit. Thomas picked it up and saw more writing. '' The heat is already turned on, The grey children are dead, you have only to follow the signs. Good luck.'' Thomas read it with a heavy heart. Had someone been through all this. Was there an ally nearby. Thomas indeed followed various signs on the wall and came across a door that was apparently a library reserve. The door was indeed open. When he walked in he saw more decaying grey children. On the counter he saw a metal pipe a note and a book.

'' Finally a real weapon. Thomas said grabbing the pipe. He looked at the other items. '' Leonard Rhine's The monster lurks and the hunter and the lizard. '' Thomas said scanning the book and note. The note went over the concept of emotions becoming energy and manifesting while the book was recognized by Thomas as an old fable. It tells of a hunter who encounters a large lizard. The hunter tricks the beast by making it open its mouth and striking it a fatal blow. Thomas considered leaving the rake in favor of the pipe but decided to hold them both. He saw the next clue but also caught something else. On the floor were footprints. Large ones. He wasn't sure if that was left by the clue-maker or another apparition but it just wasn't the time. He went through several doors where he eventually found a passageway with a revolving metal gate. There were two vales and above them where instructions on how to turn them. Written in red. Once Thomas got the doors open he walked through and found an elevator. He slowly stepped inside and down it went. With him in it. It at last stopped and Thomas stepped out to discover what appeared to be a boiler room.

'' I really regret the Freddy comment now...'' Thomas said clenching his pipe. In the middle of the room was a burner that was lit. Thomas suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. Large ones. Thomas turned around to see a giant grey-skinned lizard.

'' What the hell!'' Thomas said backing away from it. The creature was clearly intent on eating him. Thomas turned and ran and so did the creature coming after him. He ran round the burner to get to the lizard's backside. Thomas took a swing at it's side. The pipe vibrated through his hands. It seemed to do no damage. The lizard slowly turned around and Thomas had no choice but to back away. The lizard getting closer had it's mouth part at it's center not unlike the dog from earlier. Thomas acted quickly. He clutched his pipe to land a blow but the creature closed it's mouth and Thomas fell back on himself avoiding the bite.

'' Damn it. it's like that desk... As above, so below.'' Thomas said crouching himself. The lizard walked towards him as he held the rake in his center. The lizard chomped down and was stopped by the rake. The creature howled and Thomas picked up his pipe lunging it in the lizard's throat. The lizard screamed as he shoved it around. The rake was chipping away as the beast struggled to break through.

'' Sorry but I got friends out there!'' Thomas yelled driving the pipe further. In that moment the lizard stopped. Thomas wondered what was happening and before he knew it the burner was going out. In a moment there was only pitch blackness. For a moment he saw an image. It looked like a girl in a school uniform struggling on the ground reaching out for him. Thomas struggled to see more and eventually he saw light appear. Thomas looked around. He was back in the courtyard. He had his pipe and first aid kit.

'' I did it! I made it!'' He cried in joy. As he did the door opened from the front of the school lobby opened and in swarmed grey children. Thomas turned to run. he headed back to the clock tower trying to pull out the gold and silver coins but they were stuck.

'' Fine!'' He yelled and ran through the door and through the hallway down the left corner turning left. He was planning to go through the front door. If it was locked well he would try the pipe. He made his way through the lobby and saw a case file fall off the receptionist desk. he picked it up quickly and made it to the door and it opened. He made his way outside. The mist had cleared lot but was still present. He could see way more now and decided to navigate back to the truck. He started walking and felt the file in his hand. He stopped and looked at it. It read '' Alessa Gillespie.''


	6. Welcome to Silent hill- Alex And Elle

Alex's eyes opened slowly. His head was hazy and he was apparently on the ground. He got to his feet trying to remember what had happened. All he could remember was he was in his truck chasing someone. Heather, he realized. As soon as his memories came back he looked around to check his surroundings. He could barely see anything in the thick mist surrounding the area. While looking around he saw something moving in the mist.

'' Hello! Who's there?! '' He called.

'' Alex? '' Said the voice.

'' Elle? Is that you? '' Alex called.

'' Yes.'' She said shakily.

'' Don't move , I'm coming.'' He said rushing over. He got to Elle who seemed to be checking her body for wounds. Alex threw his arms around Elle. '' Are you hurt? Alex asked.

'' Yeah I'm mostly shocked. She said looking around. Alex sighed in relief. '' Alex? ''

'' Yes , Elle? '' He said.

'' Where are we? '' She asked Alex.

'' Haven't the foggiest. '' He said looking for a gap in the mist. There were none.

'' Not the time for jokes Alex. ''

'' I know. I'm still not sure how we got out of- PATTY! '' Alex said realizing his truck was gone.

'' I'm pretty sure Patty wouldn't do much good without visibility, Alex.'' Elle said.

'' Yeah but still she's my truck. And How did we get out of the car with no cuts or anything? If i somehow crashed we should be near the car or hurt.'' He said. Elle thought this over for a moment.

'' I wish I knew Alex , But the fact still remains Heather and Thomas are still missing. We need to find them.'' Elle stated. Alex nodded.

The two started to walk down the street. Where exactly they had no idea. Eventually they would see a street sign.

'' Looks like we're on Crichton and Sagan. '' Alex said.

'' Should we stay on the road. '' Elle questioned.

'' Dad always taught me to work with what you have if stranded so I think we should follow this road and check for any sign of people to get help. '' Alex answered.

'' I guess it's good your dad gave you all that survival training. '' Elle said trying to keep her composure. She was getting nervous. Alex noticed.

'' Yeah his military days really stuck with him , But you should know we are fine.'' Elle turned to Alex as he said that.

'' Really? '' She asked.

'' Yeah. The townspeople are probably just inside because of the fog. '' he reassured

'' Okay. I'm not scared though. '' Elle lied.

'' I know. '' Alex said. smiling.

'' I mean it. I'm only nervous. It's always safer when your-

'' Jackpot! '' Alex cut her off. Elle looked to see what Alex was talking about. He spotted a police station. The two ran towards the station as fast they could. When they got to the door they found it was locked.

'' Hello! Officers! Is anybody there! '' Alex called out.

'' How can a police station be locked? '' Elle thought.

'' Something's going on.'' Alex said. At that moment they heard footsteps behind them. From what they could see a person was making their way through the mist.

'' Hello! Can you help us!? '' Alex called. The person just kept walking. As they made their way through the mist Alex and Elle saw a tall human- shaped grey man walking towards them.

'' What the?..'' Alex whispered. The creature looked like it was arm-less but also like a man was in a skin-suit twitching and trying to get out.

'' Are you okay? '' Elle asked. The creature stopped in front of them. It slowly open it's mouth. As it did a kind of saliva came from it's mouth. The few droplets burned as they hit the ground. The creature starting gagging on it's spit. Alex eyes widened. The creature spewed out what was in it's mouth.

'' Elle get down! '' Alex said as he moved Elle out of the way. The spit hit the door behind them. Alex starred at the creature and looked back to see the door had been burnt by the acid. He took Elle's hand and kicked the door open entering the police station. They tried to shut the door behind them but with a broken lock it was pointless. They turned and went into the lobby. It was empty.

'' Alex what was that!? '' Elle squeaked.

'' I don't know but we need to keep away from it.'' Alex said looking for any signs of life. The two looked around and found the sub- armory. They entered hoping to find some weapons. Alex looked and found a hand gun but it had no ammo. He placed it in his pocket. He also found a nightstick and a small hand-held flash light. Elle looked around and saw a town map. She also noticed markings on the wall.

'' Alex take a look at this.'' She said. Alex walked over and saw what looked like smeared blood prints. Maybe hands.

'' What the hell happened here? '' He said examining the marks. At that moment the two heard the front door opening.

'' Shit! '' Alex said. He grabbed Elle's hand again and they walked into the lobby. There moving slowly was the acid creature from before. Alex turned to Elle.

'' Okay look, you move slowly around it and I'm gonna take it out. '' Alex said.

'' No! Alex let's just wait for it to go away. '' Elle said shaking.

'' Elle from the looks of this place the cops may have done that and now they are nowhere to be seen. We need to regroup with the others and get the hell out of here.'' Alex said firmly. Elle nodded her head and walked slowly to the walls hoping she wouldn't get caught by the creature. She moved inch by inch. The creature stopped in it's tracks. Elle froze. It turned and faced her.

'' You don't even have eyes! '' Elle called out. The creature charged up it's saliva again.

'' ELLE! '' Alex yelled out as he charged the creature which turned to him. It tried again to build up saliva. Alex pulled out his nightstick and swung it across the creature's head. It turned to the nightstick's blow. Alex hit it again. It stumbled this time. Alex took the chance and went behind it and struck it's knee. The creature fell over as Alex and Elle watched it stumble to get up. The two teens ran outside the police station.

'' Alex wait, I have a map.'' Elle said.

'' Now is not the time.'' Alex said looking around. As Elle got out her map desperately trying to find a route out of this nightmare something landed on it. She picked it up. It was a business card that read ' Green lion antiques.'

'' Alex this card shows a business not too far from here.'' Elle said.

'' Look we need to -'' Alex was cut off. The creature had gotten back to it's feet and was walking towards them.

'' Okay this shop is in the business district not to far from here. Lets's just go.'' Alex said. And the two took off.

The two teens walked for what seemed like forever. They turned on a street called Simmons and eventually came across the antique store. When they went up to it the door was unlocked. They entered the store. It took them down some stairs.

'' Alex? '' Elle said.

'' Yes Elle. '' He answered.

'' I'm having second thoughts about this.'' She said.

'' Well it's too late now. Besides we need to find a phone. This place was open unlike the other places so here we are.'' He said as they got to the end of the stairs. The two noticed a few older pieces of furniture, lamps, desks and such. No phone though. And no one there. Elle came across an cabinet she thought was cute. She opened it up to examine it. She wasn't expecting to see what she did.

'' Alex! '' She called out. Alex came over with his nightstick drawn. Elle pointed to what she saw. It was a large gaping hole in the wall. Alex sighed and turned to Elle.

'' Elle this is probably just some old place and the store keeper just moved this here to make sure nobody noticed. '' As Alex said that the front door opened. Alex considered telling whoever it was their predicament. At that moment Elle had already crawled into the cabinet and in the hole. Alex sighed and followed. They closed the cabinet door behind them. In moments whoever had opened the door was in the room and it sounded like they weren't alone. The two couldn't see anything.

'' Okay everyone do you understand the plan? '' A older woman asked. There was a lot of mumuring until one voice spoke out.

'' We are to locate the girl and inform you of her whereabouts immediately so you can take care of her.'' A male voice said. Alex and Elle both grew concerned when they heard this. 'What girl were they after? Heather? ' They thought.

'' That's correct. With this flauros device I can stop even her,and then finally God will be born!'' The older female voice said.

'' Miss Dahlia, what about the other girl? The one we brought over? '' The male asked.

'' Oh what's her name? Doesn't matter. Alessa will seek her out and be forced to bond with her once she realizes how dire the situation is. And then we finish it. Now everybody get out there and find her.'' Dahlia said sharply.

'' Well ma'am? '' The male asked. Dahlia raised her eyebrow at him. He flinched but she didn't notice.

'' Yes? Get on with it.'' She hissed.

'' Th- The monsters? '' The man asked.

'' Well you have weapons don't you? '' Dahlia asked. The men just nodded.

'' Good then hurry up and find her. '' Dahlia barked her command and the order members left. Dahlia soon followed and the door could be heard being locked. Alex reached for his flashlight and activated it. He moved it around to find a small pathway. He started walking down it. Elle followed.

'' Alex what is going on? '' Elle asked. Alex kept walking.

'' Have no idea and I don't want to know. '' He said as he stopped by what seemed like a small altar. '' What is this place?'' he asked no one in particular.

'' But Alex do you think they were talking about Heather? '' Elle asked.

'' It sounds like they are involved with her kidnapping and we need to get Heather and go A.S.A.P. What's worse is they seem to know about that monster from before and it sounds like this isn't anything new to them, although it doesn't sound like they have it handled..'' Alex said making his way through the small area.

'' It sounds like they are planning to use Heather... I don't like this Alex, can't we go back. '' Elle said staying close to Alex.

'' I know Elle. The door was locked from the outside so we just need to keep moving.'' Alex said finding what seemed to be a small door. it was jammed. Alex kicked it a few times and it opened.

'' Easy for you to say Alex, your always so strong.'' Elle said as they both managed to get outside. Alex smiled at Elle.

'' Hey come on, your the blue shell.'' He said. Elle smiled sheepishly. With the two outside the walked back down the road on the look out for whoever was inside the shop earlier. Their sight wasn't that great as the mist came back in. The two walked for several minutes as the mist seemed to clear a bit. It seems it was stronger in certain areas but they were at it's mercy nonetheless. Alex tried to use his flashlight to look though the mist but it wasn't strong enough. At that moment They saw what appeared to be two bright lights in front of them. Alex grabbed his nightstick ready for who knows what. Elle clutched his arm and the two lights stopped right next to them. It was a vehicle. The car door opened and the mist subsided a bit. It was Thomas coming out of Alex's truck.

'' Thomas! '' Elle said in surprise.

'' Patty! '' Alex cried out hugging his truck. Elle ran to Thomas.

'' Thomas what happened? '' She asked as Alex walked up to him with her. Thomas threw Alex his keys. And faced Elle.

'' You guys aren't gonna believe this.'' Thomas said.

'' Does it involve monsters and a crazy cult? '' Alex asked.

'' Monsters yes. What's this about a cult? '' Thomas asked surprised.

'' Well we walked all over this town and we were chased by some weird grey creature that spits acid out of it's mouth.'' Elle said hurriedly. Thomas eyes got wide.

'' Well I don't have to worry about sounding crazy now.'' Thomas said.

'' We came from this odd antique shop and this lady was talking to some people about abducting a girl and we think they are after Heather also.'' Elle said.

'' Girl? Do you Mean Alessa Gillespie? '' Thomas asked.

'' Alessa yes. Gillespie I'm not sure about, but some crazy sounding woman said that name. How do you know it? '' Alex asked.

'' This file I got from a school has info on a girl with that name. The whole school practically showed me some weird stuff about this girl.'' Thomas explained.

'' Back to crazy. The school showed you this? '' Alex asked. At that moment A loud explosion was heard. They all looked over to see a large building with fire on it.

'' Maybe we should get in the car so I can explain this. '' Thomas said. The teens jumped in the car with Alex in the driver's seat and Elle in shotgun. Thomas climbed the back hesitantly.

'' Hey Alex! '' Thomas called.

'' Yeah! '' he called back starting his engine.

'' Maybe wanna get some handles in the back here.'' Thomas said.

'' Don't listen to him Patty, your perfect as is.'' Alex said to his truck. Elle rolled her eyes.

'' Alex. Judging from this map that explosion is near the town hospital. Alchemilla.'' Elle said.

'' Then that's where we are headed.'' Alex said driving off into the mist.


	7. Welcome to Silent hill- Heather Pt 1

Heather Mason had been running as fast as she could. She had no idea how long she had been running or which direction she was even going. The mist made that difficult. Heather had finally stopped running when she saw a large building in the mist. She stood to catch her breath as she read the letters on the building.

'' Alchemilla hospital... Why does that sound familiar? '' Heather said to no one in particular. She walked over to the entrance though a part of her started to not like that idea.

'' This place has to have someone that can help.'' She said in a low voice. Heather walked over to the entrance and had to adjust to opening the door with her hands still tied. She walked inside to find literally nobody was there. Oddly enough the lobby had lights on like a normal hospital would. But not a soul in sight. Heather looked around the front desk.

'' Hello! Anyone here!? '' She called. She looked around and decided she may as well explore until she finds somebody. She found a hallway and turned here and there through another door into another hallway.

'' Unbelievable. I could have been someone dying. Although I guess kidnapped is still pretty high up there.'' She mused. Heather saw a door that said '' Kitchen ''. She noticed the door open and walked inside.

'' Hello. Anyone in here. '' She called. No one was there. she walked around to see the small employee dinning area was empty. As she looked around she noticed a cup was on the ground. Heather walked over to it to examine. She knelled down and saw the cup had spilled it's contents. Coffee maybe. It was recent. Heather looked around and saw the few tables in the room had plates of food on them. They were untouched but were still steaming.

'' Why would they leave the place like this? '' Heather asked. At that moment Heather heard footsteps. Her face lit up. She was saved. She ran to the door to ask whoever it was for help, and maybe why everyone was gone. Heather was about to open the door when it moved. From the doorway Heather saw a slender woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. Heather walked up to her when she noticed she had no face. Heather stepped back on instinct. The nurse jumped at Heather as she ran to close the door on her. Heather tried but the nurse's arm made it past swinging what appeared to be a knife.

' What the hell!? ' Heather thought. She tried desperately to get the door closed with her tied hands but the nurse broke through. The door slammed opened throwing Heather down on the floor. Heather collected her senses to see the nurse standing next to her being still. Heather waited a few moments expecting the nurse to attack. She just stood there. Heather considered getting up. She stumbled a bit placing her hands below her to lift herself up. She let out a sigh. Immediately the nurse twitched and faced Heather. She didn't move for another few moments.

' Is she blind? ' Heather thought. Heather slowly got up. She started to back away when her foot made a noise. The nurse immediately took notice and started swinging away in the footsteps direction. Heather backed away quickly and found she had her back to a wall. The nurse kept on swinging her knife. In the last moment Heather ducked barely avoiding the knife. She waited for another attempt from the nurse to stab her, but it didn't come. Heather heard what sounded like grunting. She looked up to find the nurse trying to remove the now- wedged knife from the wall. Heather just looked on as above her the nurse struggled. Quickly she got up and put the rope binding her hands against the knife's edge and shimmied it. The nurse kept trying to remove the knife. Heather tried to speed up her pace. The nurse made a huge thrust and yanked the knife out. It slid right through Heather's restraint and the sudden force dropped her on her back. The nurse leaped at Heather with the knife. Heather in quick reflex used her legs to push back the nurse making her fall to the ground. The nurse quickly got up. Heather saw the nurse coming for her and she grabbed one of the chairs and swung it at the nurse dropping her on the spot. The nurse just twitched and Heather wasn't sure if she had knocked it out. She also wasn't interested in finding out. She ran back to the hallway trying to find the exit.

'' What on Earth was that! ''She said running from the creature.

She made it back to the lobby to find it infested with those creepy nurses. Heather stopped in her tracks. The nurses weren't moving just like before. Heather paused for a moment trying to catch her breath. Her only way out was to go back and search for another exit. She turned around slowly and headed back down the hallway. At the kitchen doorway the first nurse came peering in. Heather gasped and the other nurses heard her and began moving towards her.

'' Ah hell, no choice.'' Heather said and ran right in the direction of the first nurse. As she got close to the nurse she took a swing with her knife. Heather slide down and ducked barely dodging it. As she got back up the nurse tried swinging again which got even closer to cutting Heather before she backed up only a hair away from the blade. She turned around and ran to the nearest door. It was locked no matter how hard Heather tried.

'' Dammit! '' Heather ran for another door. It was also locked. She looked back and saw the nurses gathering towards her. She ran towards another door to find it was also locked.

'' The hell kinda hospital has so many locked doors?! '' Heather shrieked. Across from her was an elevator door and having little options she ran for it. Heather managed to get in as she ran to push a button. Before the door closed the nurse's knife was wedged in the middle of the door almost stabbing Heather. She jumped back against the elevator wall and breathed heavily trying to catch her breath as the elevator went up. After what seemed like forever the doors opened and Heather reluctantly walked out.

' What the hell is going on! She thought. Were they human? mutants? ' She wasn't sure what this all was but every part of her said to get out of this place. Heather took a couple of deep breaths and looked around. The second floor was a mess. the place was all dusty and old looking. The lights would flicker every so often. As she walked she realized she had reached a hallway full of rooms. As the flickering lights grabbed her attention Heather heard what could only be described as a jutted breath. Like someone gasping through weeping. Heather's attention immediately turned to the corner to see an open door. She walked over the room to find an empty hospital bed. Heather wasn't liking this situation and walked away from the room. Behind her she heard something.

'' I don't want to die... '' Said a man's voice. Heather turned around instantly to find the room still empty. A cold sensation went through Heather's body. She backed away slowly and turned around. At that moment she heard a door creak open. It was the same room. 201. She didn't dare enter it. Just as before a voice was heard.

'' Mommy, will grandpa be alright? '' A small boy's voice said.

'' God will take care of him sweetie. '' Said a woman.

' I won't tell him what kind of monster his grandfather was. ' The woman's voice said in an echo this time. Heather stood still not sure if she should do something. From the door came a transparent little boy with his head pointing down holding the hands of a woman with very old clothes. As they walked they started to disappear. Heather watched with an open jaw as they walked right past her disintegrating.

'' Ghosts?...This has to be a nightmare.'' Heather said. But as much as she tried to widen her eyes she didn't wake up. She wasn't in her bed waiting for daddy to hear her scream and come to her rescue like when she was young. This was real.

'' Daddy...'' Heather thought. She needed to get back to her father. She needed to be strong like him. Heather regained her composure. As she did she heard a loud noise.

'' Wha?..It came from the next floor.'' Heather said. She decided to go check it out. She walked into the stairway and up to the 3rd floor. When she got to the door she realized it was locked. Heather sighed. She walked back to the second floor and checked around a nurse's center. After she managed to find a desk drawer that was jammed She tried to get it open. She swore she heard keys jingle in their. Heather was sure she could break it open, but felt a little guilty.

'' I'll send them money.'' She said sighing. With a few strong pulls she busted the drawer open and sure enough there were keys inside.

'' Bingo.'' Heather said feeling some kind of victory since she had gotten to this strange town. She picked up the keys and looked at them. There were a bunch of them. Maybe for the entire building. One even said ''never use'' on it. Heather walked back to the door in the stairway. moving through the keys until she got the right one. As she got the door opened to the third floor she heard something downstairs. She could have sworn it was footsteps.

' The nurses! ' She thought. She quickly went into the third floor and locked it behind her. Heather looked around hoping to find the source of the noise. In the hallway one of the rooms had a door open with a light on. It said '' storage room. '' Heather paused for a moment. Slowly she walked towards the room. Sounds of something moving could be heard. She peeked through the door to see another door with '' store room '' written on it. She walked over to see a man sitting in a chair in a room full of documents. Heather walked up to the man slowly which got his attention.

'' You!'' The man said dropping his folder on the ground and getting up.

'' I didn't mean to startle you, can you help me? '' Heather asked relieved to see a normal human. The man was a bit older then her, maybe late 20's and had a very bookworm feel to his style. She noticed he also wore a duel disk.

'' Blonde hair? I see. '' The man said relaxing. '' I apologize I thought you were someone else.''

'' My name is Heather, I'm in some serious trouble.'' She said as the relief let out how scared she was. She showed her hands to him.

'' Heather. What can I do for you? '' He said smiling . Heather thought about telling him about the monsters, but decided against it. Who would believe her.

'' Please help. I have been brought here against my will! '' Heather pleaded. He paused for a moment.

'' Well that won't do. I can get you out of here. '' He said unmoved by the notion. '' We will need to be quick. '' He said walking to the door. At that moment the two heard voices.

'' Not now. '' Vincent said. He looked to Heather. '' Look Heather, I can't be seen here. The order is here and you must stay away from them at all costs! Do you here me.'' He said frantically moving his hands. He started walking towards the elevator.

'' The order- Wait, your not helping me! '' She screamed from the door way.

'' I'm no good to you now, get out now.'' He said back pushing the button on the elevator.

'' Who are you?! '' She screamed to him.

'' My name is Vincent Smith, remember that. '' Said Vincent.

'' Why do you have a duel disk?'' She said looking for the voices from earlier.

'' You haven't figured that out yet? Protec-'' Was all Vincent could say as the door closed. As it did three male figures in the same suits as before appeared from the stairway having spotted Heather. She saw them and ran for the elevator as they gave chase. Heather sprinted over and as soon as she got there she repeatedly pushed the elevator button while looking back. The door opened and she got inside pushing any button. The three men came closer to the door as it closed in front of them. The bulkier one banged his fist on the door and ran back to the stairway. The other two followed him. Once there the bulky one would instruct them to take separate floors. Heather stood in the elevator catching her breath again when the door opened. She stepped out and looked around. She was in another floor. Would have to be the basement. Heather started to get a stinging feeling in the pit of her stomach. For some reason she felt like she had seen this place before. She looked around. One door said '' Morgue '' , Heather avoided that one.

'' I have seen enough horror movies to know that's a bad idea.'' She said trying to bring in levity. She kept walking until she passed a door that said '' storeroom ''. As if by instinct Heather turned to open the door. It was locked. She tried several of the keys she had. Nothing worked until she used the one that said '' do not use. '' With the door open she made her way past the supplies and to a large shelf. Heather went to the side of it and pushed it away. It was surprisingly light. As if it held no supplies. Where the shelf had been a doorway now stood. Heather walked in and found a set of stairs going down.

'' Huh? A lower basement? '' She said walking down. There lower basement was huge. As big as it was Heather walked through the many corridors as if she knew the way. The place was dark and there seemed no reason to have a place like this. It wasn't holding supplies or anything. Heather finally made her way to a lone door. As she walked to it she started shaking. She had no idea why. All she could figure was the horrific things that have happened to her were taking effect, but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She opened the door to see what looked like a room. It had a empty bed and some kind of life support system near it. She made her way slowly to the bed. On the life support system was a picture. Heather picked up the picture and her jaw almost dropped. It was a picture of her. It looked old. She didn't remember taking this photo at all. On it something was written.

'' Alessa...'' Heather said softly. Heather looked to her side and saw the bed wasn't empty anymore. There was a body under the sheets. Her heart sank. With her fists clinched she gathered her courage and pulled the sheets off. Heather gasped and took a step back. From the bed rose the girl from before. Heather now stared at a reflection. And she stared back.


	8. Welcome to Silent hill- Heather pt 2

Heather stood frozen. None of this made any sense. The whole day made no sense. In front of Heather was a girl who looked identical to her. The girl was sitting up from the old hospital bed that was stained with what looked like dry blood. She got off the bed and walked slowly to Heather. Heather was shocked but she didn't turn away.

'' What is all this? '' Heather barely managed in a whisper.

'' You don't remember... You weren't supposed to. '' Alessa said.

'' What is there to remember? '' Heather asked regretting the question as soon as she asked. Though she didn't know why. Alessa's eyes were suddenly so distant before they lowered. She returned her gaze to Heather and stared into Heather's eyes. Heather felt herself sinking briefly. When she looked away from Alessa she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

'' What's going on? Where are we? '' Heather asked.

'' My home. '' Alessa said. Heather looked around and saw they were in the living room of a house. Heather didn't know what to make of it. Wherever they were now she could feel a slight chill. While looking around she heard a scream. Immediately she ran into the kitchen to see a woman hitting a little girl.

'' STOP THAT! '' Heather screamed running at the woman. Heather reached to catch her hand before it hit the girl again, but the it went right through Heather's grip.

'' Wha..? '' Heather gasped. Alessa walked up behind her staring somberly at the little girl.

'' These are just memories. These events can't be changed, not even in this world. This plain of existence feeds and off of pain. And gives it. ''

'' What do you mean? '' Heather said looking back at Alessa. Just then she heard whimpering. She looked to see the little girl crying on the ground.

'' Mommy please stop! I'm sorry! '' The little girl sobbed with a bloodied face. Heather was horrified. The little girl looked just like her... And Alessa. The ghostly images faded away. Heather turned around to face Alessa.

'' That girl was you. '' Heather said in realization. Alessa nodded. Heather heard another scream coming from upstairs. She immediately ran there to see the woman in front of a door.

'' Mommy please let me out! '' The younger Alessa screamed.

'' Not until you learn to share some of that power with mommy. '' The older woman said in a slithering tone. The little Alessa's cries could still be heard. Heather's face was full of disgust. She ran to the door and kicked it open. Only the older Alessa was inside.

'' Please stop these visions. What's the point? '' Heather asked as another scream was heard.

'' Ah hell! '' Heather said running to the source of the scream. When she got there she was mortified. The little girl was tied to some kind of alter. And she was burning.

The girl wailed a deathly sound and Heather nearly fainted.

'' If only he had come by sooner... '' Alessa said appearing to the side of Heather. Downstairs the sound of a door breaking open was heard. Footsteps raced to the room and a man passed though Heather and ran to the little girl.

'' Mary mother of Jesus! '' He screamed. He rushed to put out the fire from Alessa. Once she was wrapped in a blanket he found he took her straight out the door.

'' Travis.'' Whispered Alessa.

In an instant they were back in the hospital room.

'' What does it all mean? '' Heather asked, her body shaking from the terrible things she saw, but not for the reasons she thought.

'' The woman in the vision is my mother. Dahlia Gillespie, a high ranking member in one of the order's sects. ''

'' The order? '' Heather questioned.

'' Yes. A religious group who's soul purpose is to resurrect their God. ''

'' Are you serious? '' Heather said in total disbelief.

'' Yes. The incident you witnessed was Dahlia's ritual to impregnate me with their God. Alessa said pausing for a moment.

'' It was successful.'' She said holding her stomach.

'' A god?... Is inside you? '' Heather tried to gather. Monsters, cults, and now gods. Heather was trying to understand but it was all so much.

'' So this god gave you these powers? '' Heather asked.

'' No. As far as I remember I have always been a psychic. I don't know where my powers came from but Dahlia thought to exploit them. Through my powers the deity in me is suppressed as long as you are yourself. ''

'' I still don't understand where I come in for all of this. '' Heather said.

'' Don't you? '' Alessa asked. Heather's eyes showed her piecing together something. Just then something grabbed Alessa's attention.

'' I'm leaving now. '' Alessa stated.

'' What? Why? '' Heather asked.

'' Dahlia is near. I can sense she is confident. She must have a new plan for me. I'm going to end all of this. Then I can rest. '' Alessa said turning to Heather.

'' Please wait. '' Heather pleaded.

'' Take this. '' Alessa said handing Heather a duel disk with a deck in it.

'' This is mine, why are y -''

'' Leave this place and try to forget everything you've seen here. use that to fight if you must. ''

'' Fight who? I have questions. '' Heather pleaded once more.

'' I'm glad I got to see how bright your soul is before the end. Have a good life.'' Alessa said. In an instant she had disappeared and Heather was alone.

'' Alessa...'' Heather murmured. Heather walked out of the room leaving the cold feeling it gave her. When she made her way through the corridor she had put on her duel disk. Heather couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. It was like a dream. A nightmare. But it was real. Or she was just crazy. Heather was released from her thoughts when she heard footsteps. Heather's first instinct was to hide but the corridor was essentially empty. With nowhere to hide Heather faced the person making the footsteps. It was one of the men in the hazmat suites. Heather's heart rate went up.

'' Get out of my way. I just want to go home, that's it.'' Heather said firmly.

'' Your home is in hell, witch! '' The order member shouted.

'' Well aren't you Mr. freaking personality! '' Heather shouted back. The order henchmen took a step back when Heather shouted at him. He reached to his lower back and grabbed something.

'' This will keep things even with you , witch. '' He said putting on a duel disk. Heather was confused.

'' You want to duel me? So what if I win you'll leave me alone? This isn't a game you know, there are monsters running around. '' Heather said.

'' Oh it's no game and your the only monster here.'' He said activating his duel disk and drawing five cards. Heather sighed and activated her duel disk. The order member started things off and looked at his hand.

'' I set one monster on the field and end my turn. '' He said placing his card on the duel disk.

' Just one set monster? This guy will be done in no time with my new deck. ' Heather thought as she drew her sixth card. What she saw was even scarier then the town itself.

' MY LAVAL DECK! ' Heather screamed internally as she looked at her hand for a useless confirmation. In all the chaos she forgot to switch out her deck. Heather sighed and placed her drawn card onto the field.

'' I summon Laval warrior.'' Heather called out as a quick burst of fire appeared. As Laval warrior appeared Heather felt a little warm. The laval roared out holding it's dual-axes with it's 1800 atk displaying.

'' Alright Laval warrior, attack!'' With Heather's command the Laval leapt in the air and slashed through the face-down card revealing shadowy figure before it was destroyed.

'' What was that?'' Heather questioned.

' That was The thing in the crater and you activated it's special ability.'' The order duelist explained as a burst of flame appeared on his field.

'' When it's destroyed it calls out another pyro-monster in my hand.'' He said picking a card in his hand and placing onto the field. From the flame emerged a burning dragon.

'' Rise Solar flare dragon!'' The order duelist called joyously. Heather frowned at the sight.

' So he plays fire monsters does he? Well his dueling style should only have a few possibilities if that card is any indication, but just in case.' One face- down card appeared on Heather's field.

'' I set one card on the field. I end my turn.'' Heather said.

The order duelist grinned and drew his card. '' It's my turn! I start with a second Solar flare dragon. '' The second dragon appeared by the first one.

' Yep. He's going to try to stall, and here I was expecting a flashy show.' Heather thought.

Again Heather felt warmer.

'' I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' As he entered into his end phase both solar flare dragons shined a violent orange. '' Solar flare number one.'' As the order duelist called out it shot a bright burst of fire at Heather. Heather was nearly blinded by the light. What was earlier a warm feeling began to start burning. As the fireball got closer Heather rolled out of the way as the passing heat seared her skin and ran straight into the wall behind her.

'' HAAAAAAHHH! '' Heather screamed out in pain as her life point counter went to 7500. Heather was breathing heavy and her body was shaking.

'' R..Re... Real... It's Real fire...It's all real!'' Heather stammered. The order member just grinned.

'' Solar flare dragon number two.'' He called

'' No. NO! Stop it! '' Heather begged. As the second fireball came her way Images raced in her mind. She saw the images from Alessa's memories, but she was seeing them as if she was experiencing it first person. Again. She remembered the pain. The flames and the burning skin. She remembered crying out for help. She couldn't move. Her hands were bound. She cried out for her mother but she just stood there smiling. She couldn't breath. The smoke was filling her lungs once just like they did that day. Suddenly Heather saw a bright light snapping her out of her memory. It was the fireball. It was moments away. Heather ducked as fast as she could. The fireball passed above her hitting the wall as the second one did before. Just as the first one did before Heather felt the residual heat. It made it's way down her back scorching some of Heather's clothes.

'' GAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Heather's shriek echoed through out the halls . Moments felt like minutes as she tried to catch her breath.

' I need to get out of here!' She thought. She tried to pull herself up but her arm gave out.

'' AHHHH! '' She cried out. Her right arm that was burned earlier buckled under the pressure when she position against her body. The burn was worse then she thought. Heather stumbled up barely clutching her arm.

'' It's real damage...This duel is bogus...I'm out of here. '' Heather said as she turned around . Only then did the order member's grin turn to a frown.

'' You can't! If you leave you forfeit. And if you do that, you die. '' Heather stopped on the spot. Could she really die if she left? She would surely die if she stayed. She turned around.

'' Your lying! '' She said.

'' I don't care if you die from the monsters or me, but I like causing you pain, witch. '' The order member said regaining his grin. Heather stood for a moment. She looked in her hand a saw that she was still holding her cards.

' Ever the duelist.' She thought.

'' Fine! If I have to duel to survive then I'l be damned if I lose to a rookie combo like yours.'' She screamed.

'' That's the spirit. The order member taunted. Heather's life point counter dropped to 7000.

'' I draw!'' Heather declared. Heather sighed in relief.

'' Okay from my hand I'm calling out laval lancelord! '' Heather said with a spark of confidence regained in her voice. '' I can normal summon him even though he's a a six-star but he goes to the graveyard at the end of the turn.'' She explained.

The creature appeared in a burst of flames holding its fiery lance. Heather flinched when the flames appeared.

'' You okay back there?'' The order member said in mock tone.

'' Just peachy.'' Heather let out as she sent a card in her hand to her graveyard. '' From my hand I discard flamevell grunika to activate my spell, special hurricane!'' Heather called out holding her card above her as a gust of wind started up. '' Now all special summoned monsters on the field get destroyed!''

'' No they don't. Trap activate!'' The order member called as his face-down revealed itself.

'' I play the huge revolution is over! When two or more cards on the field are about to be destroyed this card negates yours and banishes it. '' With his explanation the wind stopped and Heather's spell vanished.

'' Damn it...'' Heather whispered.

'' Was that your back up? '' The order member said.

'' Just go.'' Heather said as Laval lancelord turned to ash. Heather was hoping to get ride of the solar flare dragons and do some serious battle damage but that counter trap dropped that plan. The order member smiled again.

'' I draw.'' He declared. His smile had turned to a grin.

'' I drew a good card just now.'' He said.

'' Wasn't aware your starter deck had any.'' Heather quipped. The order member just ignored her and played his card. It materialized on his field and Heather's eyes went wide.

'' What?! ''

'' That's right. I activate graceful charity.'' He said drawing three cards.

'' Hey, that card is banned!'' Heather declared.

'' This isn't a tournament and this town doesn't exactly follow rules. Reality or otherwise.'' He said placing his cards in his graveyard.

Heather couldn't believe it. This was all so insane. She gave up thinking this was a dream a while ago. Now she was forced to duel for her own life. To make matters worse her crippling fear of flames was in overdrive and she was at a major disadvantage not having any banned cards of her own. Though in truth it was just understood between most duelist that you either tell an opponent your using banned cards before a duel which of course this guy wouldn't have mentioned or you just stick to tournament regulations. Heather's mind was racing trying to find a way out of this but she knew she could only fight. Even if she didn't want to.

'' Now I play the spell card meteor of destruction.'' He said as his spell appeared on the field. Heather immediately realized if this was all real damage then a meteor was actually coming right for her. She turned around and ran as quick as she could. The small meteor launched itself and Heather could feel the heat from it. Quickly she jumped behind one of the pillars of the hospital. With her back to the wall of the pillar she braced herself. When the meteor hit the front of the pillar Heather felt it. It caused a large sensation through the pillar knocking Heather down. She picked herself up slowly avoiding her burn marks and balanced herself against the pillar.

' Why do people keep throwing rocks at me?' She questioned as her thoughts took her from her current predicament. It was then she remembered Thomas. The last duel she had was with him. He used rock bombardment to deal her effect damage. She remembered how the solid vision hologram felt on her. The hologram manifested weight and even it's own texture that fades before the point of impact allowing for a realistic feel. But this was flat-out real. In that instance Heather remembered Thomas. She remembered her friends were close by when she was abducted. Maybe they saw her. Maybe they would come to help. Heather was snapped out of her thoughts by her duel disk. She noticed her life point counter go down to 6000 from the meteor of destruction spell.

If your done hiding I'm setting one card face-down and activating the continuous spell wave- motion cannon.'' The order member said. Heather sighed realizing her predicament. Wave-motion cannon would acquire a counter on it each of his turns and he could send it to the grave to burn 1000 of her life points for each counter. ' Six turns. ' Heather thought.

'' Turn end.'' The member said with his smile being heard.

Just then Heather felt the scorching flames from the Solar flare dragons nipping at her from the sides of the pillars. The pillar took most of the blast and was severely cracked. Heather's life point counter dropped to 5000. ' Five turns.' She thought.

'' Don't think by hiding you'll live if you lose the duel, witch! '' The order member yelled out.

'' How is that? '' Heather called out emerging from the pillar.

'' The nature of this town is a mystery even to us, but it will claim you if you don't survive it's trials. '' The order member said.

'' You talk as if this place is alive.'' Heather said a bit interested by the order members words.

'' It is and it isn't. It's beyond a singular concept at any given time.'' He said with what seemed like a hint of sadness in his voice.

'' You have a pretty psychedelic religion here. '' Heather mocked.

'' Do not speak ill of our ways, witch! '' The order member hissed.

'' Getting real tired of this witch nonsense. '' Heather said through clenched teeth as memories of her- or rather Alessa being called a witch by countless people surged through her mind all at once. She drew a card from her deck.

'' Draw! '' Heather declared while looking at her hand. She sighed. ' I don't have any tuners and all I have in my hand is a Kayenn, a searing firewall spell, and Laval magma cannoneer. To make matters worse I only have Laval warrior who's effect can't activate and mirror force which I doubt I will use just because this guy is too cowardly to attack.' Heather said deciding on an action.

'' I summon Laval magma cannoneer. '' Heather called out as her monster appeared from flames. She was smiling and the order member didn't like it at all.

'' Now i use his ability. Up to twice per turn I can send a fire monster in my hand to the grave to dish out 500 life point damage. Lets' see how you like it. '' Heather said sending her card to the graveyard. '' Go Cannoneer!'' She yelled as Cannoneer charged and let out a blast of lava from it's shoulder cannon. The order member braced himself. The blast went straight to him and made contact with his hazmat suit. The suit must have been flame retardant because it was still in one piece for the most part. The blast knocked back the order member. He got up looking at the damage of his suit. His left leg was exposed and he was shaking.

'' You bitch!'' He screamed as his life point counter lowered to 7500. Heather smiled.

'' So now I'm a bitch? You got a real colorful vocabulary don't you? '' Heather said widening her smile. It may still be an insult, but She made him say it and it was a victory for her.

'' You can go.'' She said confidently. The order member snarled at her and drew his card.

'' Draw! '' He hissed again. He looked at his card and his cruel smile returned to him. Heather took notice.

'' In my standby phase my cannon acquires a counter. '' As he said that his wave-motion cannon started up with a whirling noise. Heather's eyebrows furrowed.

'' And now I activate pot of greed. '' He said drawing two cards from his deck.

'' You've got to be kidding me! You put that in your deck too! I guess if your gonna be a scumbag you may as well go full monty.'' Heather said in frustration.

'' Say what you want witch { 'There it went again.' Heather thought.} but you die here.'' The order member said looking at his cards. '' And besides...'' He said activating one of his drawn cards. The hologram appeared on his field.

''Another pot of greed...'' Heather said not so surprised this time. The order member drew his two cards again.

'' I now discard two cards to activate my face- down card, meteor flare! '' He said as the trap card emitted a large comet of flame. '' This trap inflicts 2000 damage to you. Dodge this! '' He taunted as Heather ran from the blast. Heather could feel the heat coming from the meteor just like before only now she had no place to run to for cover. As the heat became unbearable She jumped to the ground away from the flames avoiding the worse of it. She howled in pain as her weight pressed against her burned arm. She got up slowly trying to maintain her breathing pace despite the jackal-like laughter of the order member behind her. The sound of her life point counter was heard as it dropped to 3000. ' Three turns. ' Heather Thought.

She turned around and walked closer to the order member at a slow pace trying to think of a way to turn the duel around. If she could just get tuner monster she could get rid of those dragons. She wasn't sure why she kept fighting back. She understood it was survival at this point but it felt like something more. She felt like she could hear a voice telling her to stay strong.

'' From my hand I play raigeki.'' The order member declared. Heather's eyed widened again. A wild electrical surge ran through her monsters and they shattered. Heather walked on as the remnants of the monster holograms blew around her. She stopped.

''I end my turn. Strike her again my dragons! '' He ordered as his Solar flare dragons lit up and began breathing flames at Heather. Heather moved in a quick strut towards another pillar to hide. As she got behind the pillar the flames reached for her not quit making their mark. Heather sat against the pillar shaking. Her life point counter dropped to 2000.

' Two- No one more turn. ' Heather thought. With the wave motion cannon gaining it's second counter next turn Heather was finished even if the Solar flare dragons could be destroyed by something like dark hole she would get struck by the cannon. If she could synchro summon something she could try to call out Laval dragun to bounce the cannon back to the hand but then that only buys her another turn for the Solar flare to bring her to 1000 life points and it wouldn't be enough. Even if she wanted to do that that raigeki play stopped her from having a non tuner monster out if she did draw a tuner now. Heather was still shaking. But it wasn't fear making her shake. It was anger. She knew this couldn't be where she dies. She was mad because she had to dig deep. She thought of seeing her dad again. Seeing her friends and winning tournaments. Shopping, eating at the mall and living a life. She didn't know why that seemed important at the moment but it made her think of Alessa. Heather's eyes widened. She remembered all the things she saw her go through. She needed to see her again. She needed answers. This was it. The time to fight back with everything.

'' Now you listen to me you background henchman from some B budget horror movie I fell asleep on, I will not lose here and I sure as shit won't lose to a coward like you who takes cheap shots.'' Heather roared drawing her card. The Order member's posture had sunken. Heather looked at her drawn card. Her eyebrows raised in a momentary musing. She played it on the spot.

'' I cast double spell! '' Heather called out tossing her searing fire wall to the graveyard.

'' Will you cast my raigeki and destroy my dragons? '' The order member questioned.

'' No. Even if I do that your cannon is still a problem. Now if I go with pot of greed I could get an MST and a monster destroying card like, say dark hole, but you would still have a chance to take me out next turn.'' Heather paused.

'' So then what? '' The order member questioned with patience absent in his voice. As he said that a card left his graveyard and went to Heather's duel disk.

'' I choose to activate your graceful charity.'' Heather said as the card appeared on her field. She closed her eyes and drew her three cards. The order member just watched.

'' Well... '' He said impatiently. Heather opened her eyes and looked at her cards.

'' Let's see... I got it! '' Heather said ecstatically. She placed her chosen card in her left hand slowly minding the burns and checked the other two. ' Hmm? ' Heather thought noticing the other cards she drew. ' I got handmaiden and... ' Heather didn't recognize the second monster.

' Totem five.' She read. It was the card she got from Thomas. She must have put it in her deck for safe keeping when she got off the train. ' Sorry Thomas, guess I won't see your card in action this time. ' She thought as she sent the two cards into the grave.

'' And now I activate my Laval handmaiden's effect from the graveyard. She mills a Laval monster in my deck to my graveyard. And I'm sending a copy who will send another one right after. '' Heather said shuffling her deck after her monsters went to the grave. She grabbed her last card in her hand and held it up high.

'' Now I play rekindling! '' Heather said as five flames appeared in her monster card zones.

'' What is that? '' The order member questioned.

'' This card special summons as many monsters as possible from my grave if they are fire monsters with 200 def, but they are banished during the end phase, not that there will be one.'' Heather said smugly.

' Okay math time. ' Heather thought. ' If I call out my monsters I can bring out my Kayenn the master magma blacksmith with 1200 atk, my handmaiden, my Laval magma cannoneer, Laval lancelord, and my Flamvell grunika. If I do that I can can synchro for Laval dragon and use my lavals in the graveyard to bounce back the Solar flare dragons to hand. That's 2 each. I have 3 handmaidens plus Laval warrior and when I synchro summon I get to mill another monster plus the other syncro material for an additional two monsters to return that wave-motion cannon to his hand. Problem is everyone's atk combined is 7000. He would survive by 500 life points. I would have the upper hand but he would still have those Solar flare dragons and apparently a bunch of banned cards. Is this the best I can do? ' Heather mulled over her move well looking at at the holographic card list displayed by her duel disk when she noticed Totem five was one of her summon-able options.

' Totem five has 200 def? Totem five is a fire attribute? And yet it's also a rock. What does this even do again? ' Heather thought reading the cards holographic print. Her eyes shot wide open.

'' Okay I have my monsters ready. '' She said as they all appeared. The order member clenched his fist as Laval magma cannoneer, Flamvell grunika, Laval lancelord,Totem 5, and Kayenn the master magma blacksmith appeared.

'' It's not enough. '' He said laughing weakly trying to regain his composure.

'' Actually it's more then enough.'' Heather said. The order member stopped laughing when he saw Totem 5. The monster was radiating a fierce aura with orange and brown hues. It was like a combination of sand and flame was swelling together.

'' The hell is that thing? '' The order member said clearly scared.

'' It's Totem five and apparently it's legit. When Totem five is special summoned alongside four other monsters it destroyes your entire field and inflicts 500 damage for each card you lose. '' Heather said flashing a toothy grin.

'' That can't be!'' The order member screamed out.

'' I think we threw out impossible a while ago. Totem five do your thing.'' Heather called as Totem five released it's immense aura. The aura surged through the order member's field tearing away the Solar flare dragons and the wave-motion cannon alike. The burst of energy ran through the order member as his life point counter dropped to 6000.

'' No wait! '' He let out.

'' Everyone attack! '' Heather called out as her monsters let out a fury of flames. The order member's life points were gone. The duel was over and Heather let out a huge sigh. As she did The order member had caught fire and was rolling on the ground trying to desperately put it out. He screamed in pain when suddenly he felt a freezing surge all over his body. He saw Heather standing above him holding a fire-extinguisher.

'' Just kill me witch, don't stall it out. '' He said bitterly.

'' Look I don't know where your getting all this crazy info, but I'm no killer. '' Heather said walking away.

'' You will get yours witch.'' He hissed before he was forced to wince from his wounds. Heather turned her head.

'' Whatever dude.'' She said dropping the fire extinguisher and walked off.

Heather made it to the first floor. She was tired. She wanted nothing more than to go home. As she saw the exit she heard footsteps again.

'' No. '' She whispered. It was the other two order members. They saw her. Heather gathered up what was left of her strength and ran.


End file.
